Un sacrifice heureux
by bella-in-love
Summary: Un couple heureux, un enfant, une maladie… Jusqu'où l'amour d'une mère peut-il pousser ? Un mariage de connivence, une rencontre in fortuite… Une nouvelle vie simplement…  -AH- / lemon \ / langage cru parfois \
1. SA NOUVELLE FEMME

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Sa nouvelle femme …**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et j'ai 22 ans. Je vis avec mon père Aro et mes jumeaux de frères et sœurs Jane et Alec âgés de 17 ans. Jane est une garce manipulatrice qui obtient toutes les faveurs de notre père en jouant la petite fille modèle. Mon frère lui est plus fair-play mais il ferait tout pour notre sœur, c'est un truc de jumeaux je suppose. Mon père est un grand chef d'entreprise très connu dans le monde de la mode et des people, il a une très grande fortune ce qui fait que nous vivons dans un énorme manoir à quelques minutes du centre ville de Seattle pour ne pas être dérangé sans cesse par les paparazzis. Et ma mère ? Me direz-vous. Et bien, elle est morte lorsque j'avais à peine quelques mois. Je ne l'ai jamais connu mais mon père m'avait donné une photo d'elle et moi le jour de ma naissance, elle me tenait très à cœur. Je suis un jeune homme assez renfermé sur moi-même et j'ai une passion : c'est la musique. Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans cette famille et pour cause, personne ne me porte intérêt hormis notre femme de maison, Eva. Les membres de ma famille sont des gens égoïstes qui seraient près à tuer pour un malheureux dollar. Mon père m'en veut parce que je refuse de rentrer dans le moule, je refuse de faire des études de droit pour être capable de reprendre la tête de l'entreprise lorsqu'il n'en sera plus capable, il ne faisait que de me rabaisser. Moi ce que je veux faire c'est vivre de ma musique, de mes textes mais mon père ne me prend pas au sérieux et me fais donc bien sentir que je n'ai pas ma place au sein de cette famille de faux-cul. J'avais très peu d'amis. Je menais une réelle vie de solitude et parfois cela me pesait beaucoup mais que faire ?

Ce soir pour le diner, notre père allait nous présenter sa future nouvelle femme. Et oui encore une, elle ne serait que la 6ème depuis ma mère. Comme d'habitude ce devait être une de ces vieilles femmes superficielles siliconées et liftées aimant l'argent par-dessus tout. En attendant l'arrivée de ma « nouvelle belle mère » je restais enfermé dans ma chambre à composer, à rêver, à me laisser porter par le son de mon piano. Je n'entendis pas mon père entrer dans ma chambre mais il me fit sursauter en refermant brusquement le clapet de mon piano.

-Papa ? L'interrogeais-je m'étonnant de sa présence inhabituelle dans ma chambre.

-Isabella va arriver dans quelques minutes, enfiles ton smoking et descends. Je te prierais de ne pas l'ennuyer avec tes histoires. Me prévint-il gravement.

-Bien sur, comme d'habitude. Soupirais-je.

Il ne réagit pas et sortit de mes appartements hautainement. Je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé et descendis au salon, les jumeaux étaient déjà là propres sur eux comme des enfants sages. Ma sœur vint se planter devant moi et redressa mon nœud papillon.

-Tu ne sais même pas t'habiller correctement, à ce train-là tu n'es pas prêt de faire ta vie loin d'Eva et à 50 ans tu seras toujours puceau. Se moqua-t-elle de moi.

-… Je ne répondis rien, blessé au fond de moi.

Elle ne fit pas d'autres remarques mais partit se blottir comme une sœur aimante dans les bras de son jumeau qui se contentait de rire aux moqueries incessantes que m'infligeais ma sœur.

La sonnette de la porte retentit enfin et la poupée gonflable plastifiée allait entrer après qu'Eva lui ouvrit la porte. Je me statufiais sur place, je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux autres, enfin du moins physiquement. Elle était tout le contraire de ce que j'aurais parié. Elle n'était pas vieille mais vraiment jeune, pas plus de 25 je dirais, et elle était parfaitement naturelle. Elle était habillée simplement et n'était même pas maquillé. Elle portait un jean avec un joli petit chemisier blanc. Elle n'était pas encore passée entre les mains du chirurgien esthétique de mon père pour sur. Je n'avais jamais vu une beauté pareille de toute ma vie. Elle était bien plus belle que toutes ces filles refaites qui passaient dans le lit de mon père, elle était bien trop belle pour un homme si égoïste… M'enfin si elle avait accepté d'épouser mon père c'est qu'au fond, elle est comme toutes les autres, elle court après l'argent et la notoriété… Je détestais ces femmes en générale mais là je la détestais encore plus puisqu'elle allait gâcher toute cette beauté naturelle pour devenir le jouet d'Aro en échange de quelques années de vie luxueuse et confortable mais pleine de tromperies et de mensonges. Mon père la rejoignit et lui fit un baisemain avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Sans que je ne susse pourquoi, cette vision m'écœura bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et je fus obligé de détourner la tête. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers nous et mon père fit les présentations.

-Isabella, je te présente mon fils aîné Edward. Lui dit-il.

-Bonsoir Edward. Me souriait-elle. Mon dieu quel sourire, elle était à croquer.

-Bonsoir Madame. Lui répondis-je poliment.

-Pas de Madame entre nous s'il te plait. Appelles-moi Bella. Souffla-t-elle.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je. Elle avait l'air complètement différente de toutes les autres, tellement douce. Impossible, pas quand on s'apprête à épouser le machiavélique Aro Volturi. Mon père me toisa moqueusement en passant devant moi.

-Et voilà, les jumeaux, Jane et Alec ont 17 ans, ils sont en terminale au lycée privée français Sainte-Catherine. Ils ont sautés une classe et vont passer leurs vacances d'été en Europe. Dit-il fièrement en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de ma sœur et en pressant l'épaule de mon frère.

-Bonsoir Bella, je suis contente que tu sois si jeune, on va pouvoir devenir amie. S'extasia ma sœur en se jetant au cou de la compagne de mon père.

-Bonsoir Bellissima… Lança mon frère en lui baisant la main à son tour.

-Bonsoir, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Les salua-t-elle souriante toujours.

Après ces présentations, Eva nous prévint que le dîner était servi dans la salle à manger. Mon père se montra tel un gentleman en faisant installer Bella et Jane avant nous. Mon père et Bella se trouvait chacun à un bout de la table tandis que Jane et Alec était assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Moi j'étais seul de mon côté comme d'habitude.

Le repas se passait assez calmement pour moi puisque je n'étais pas suscité pour prendre part aux conversations, ni même autorisé à parler des sujets qui m'intéressaient. La conversation était mené de front par mon père et les jumeaux, Bella ne disait pas grand-chose, elle se contentait d'acquiescer en souriant poliment. Mon père ne faisait que de venter les mérites de mon frère et de ma sœur mais aucunes paroles envers moi jusqu'à ce que mon prénom sorte de sa bouche.

-Edward quand à lui, on ne sait pas s'il fera quelque chose de sa vie. Il ne suit aucunes études. Il n'a pas d'amis et ne sors jamais, son passe-temps favoris c'est de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire je ne sais quoi. Cracha-t-il.

-Ouais, il est toujours vierge. Ria ma sœur.

Quelle pétasse, de quel droit avait-elle dit ça ? Leur passe-temps à eux c'est de m'humilier les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je luttais contre en revanche les sanglots que je retenais dans ma gorge firent trembler ma mâchoire. Contre toute attente Bella dû le remarquer car elle prit ma défense.

-Jane, c'est la vie privée de ton frère et je trouve son choix très noble. Il n'y a vraiment aucune honte d'être toujours… pure. Vaut mieux ça que d'avoir la cuisse légère. Lui lança-t-elle comme si elle avait deviné comment était ma sœur avec les garçons. Ma sœur lui lança un de ces regards glacials.

-Oui, Isabella a raison, arrêtes d'embêter ton frère avec ça. Reprit mon père. Non mais je vous jure quel hypocrite celui-là, qu'est-ce qui ne ferait pas pour se faire bien voir.

-Edward, quels sont tes centres d'intérêt ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je mis un petit moment à réaliser que Bella s'intéressait un minimum à moi. C'était bien la première personne avec Eva qui me parlait véritablement.

-Euh… j'aime beaucoup la musique et la littérature. Lui répondis-je.

-Tu joues d'un instrument ? Poursuivit-elle.

-Oui, je joue du piano et de la guitare. Annonçais-je.

-Tu composes ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

-Il chante aussi. Se moqua Alec cette fois.

-J'aimerais bien t'entendre. Lança Bella en ignorant la remarque de mon crétin de frère.

-Oh, je t'en prie Chérie, ne perds pas ton temps, Edward n'est pas très doué. La coupa mon père.

Il jeta un tel froid avec ses paroles que Bella baissa les yeux sur son assiette et ne lui répondit rien. Je dévisageais férocement mon bourreau de père et décidait qu'il était temps que je quitte la table sans même avoir fini mon repas avant que je craque. Je commençais à me lever quand mon père m'intercepta :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dans ma chambre. Lui dis-je vexé qu'il m'humilie ainsi devant Bella.

-Espèce de petit ingrat. Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais sortir de table. Commença-t-il.

-…. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Bella. Lui demandais-je poliment.

Le repas avait était très calme par la suite mais mon père me dévisageait méchamment lorsque je parlais musique ou littérature avec Bella. Cette fille était incroyable, elle avait un cerveau contrairement à toutes les autres poupées superficielles de mon père. Plus je discutais avec elle et moins je comprenais ce qu'elle faisait là prête à épouser mon père. C'est vrai après tout elle était jeune, belle naturellement, gentille, intéressante et brillante, c'est-à-dire tout le contraire de ce dont nous étions habitué. Elle nous salua vers 23h00 parce qu'elle avait court demain.

Je montais alors dans ma chambre et me prit un livre pour me détendre de ce dîner qui n'avait cependant pas été aussi ennuyeux que je ne le pensais. Je lisais tranquillement un roman de Stephenie Meyer « Fascination » quand mon père entra sans toquer. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère donc je me résignai à fermer mon livre et à me lever.

-Pourquoi tu m'as désobéît Edward ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, hein ? Me hurla-t-il dessus en me bousculant franchement.

-Papa…je c'est…c'est… elle qui m'a… demandé… Bégayais-je apeuré devant la violence de mon père.

-Ce n'est pas une raison valable, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas l'ennuyer avec tes conneries. Me lança-t-il en me faisant tomber par terre cette fois.

-Mais… papa… non je t'en prie… je ne le referais plus… je te promets. Sanglotais-je cette fois en essayant de me protéger des coups de poings et de pieds que mon père me donné. Il enleva sa ceinture de cuire et me donna des coups à m'en lacérer le dos. Je retenais mes cris de douleurs difficilement mais je savais que le châtiment serait encore pire si jamais j'émettais le moindre son.

-Ouais eh bien je vais m'en assuré que ça ne se reproduise plus, petit con. Me dit-il en me donnant le coup de pied ultime dans les côtes alors que j'avais le visage ensanglantée. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça fils. Me dit-il en sortant de ma chambre me laissant jaillir dans mon coin.


	2. LES TERMES SONT POSES…

_**CHAPITRE 2 : LES TERMES SONT POSES…**_

.

_**POV BELLA :**_

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 22 ans et dans quelques semaines je serais Mme Aro Volturi. Aro le chef d'entreprise le plus réputé de Seattle. Le plus réputé mais pas seulement, aussi le plus riche. Aro est plus vieux que moi de 20 ans. Vous allez peut-être me dire que ce qui m'intéresse chez mon « fiancé » c'est son argent et je vous répondrez vrai. Seul son argent m'intéresse, je ne suis pourtant pas une de ces garces manipulatrices. Aro en a tout à fait conscience, je peux bénéficier de son argent à condition de l'épouser et j'ai donc accepté. Vous allez me demander pourquoi ? Et bien c'est simple, mon père Charlie est atteint d'une grave maladie de cœur et il doit subir une greffe très importante simplement je n'ai pas les moyens de payer ses soins médicaux sans ça et ma famille non plus. Quand je vous parle de ma famille, je vous parle de l'homme que j'aime Jacob, l'amour de ma vie, il est mécanicien dans un petit garage dans la banlieue de Seattle et on vit à 4 dans un deux pièces. Oui vous avez bien compris, la seule source de revenu de notre foyer c'est le salaire de Jacob, mon père occupait la chambre alors que Jake et moi occupions le canapé-lit. Vous allez me dire, ça ne fait que trois ? Effectivement j'y viens le 4ème c'est notre fils Kellan. C'est encore un bébé âgé d'à peine 9 mois qui est susceptible d'avoir la même maladie que son grand-père.

Voilà c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je me force à supporter les baisers désagréables d'Aro. Evidemment ma famille n'est pas au courant du sacrifice que je fais pour eux. Pour récapituler, je joue la parfaite épouse auprès d'Aro et en échange, il prend en charge les soins de mon père et de mon fils, il s'assure également que Jacob puisse élever correctement Kellan mais sans moi. J'avais voulu travailler aussi pour participer au foyer mais même la prostitution ne rapportait pas assez. Jacob croyait que j'étais serveuse dans un petit bar sur le campus entre deux heures de cours évidemment ce n'était que mensonge, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que je faisais payer des hommes pour se soulager sur moi. C'est comme cela que j'avais rencontré Aro, c'était un très riche client qui était tombé amoureux de moi. Et lorsque je lui avais parlé de mes problèmes, il avait tout de suite trouvé une solution. Solution que j'avais accepté à contre cœur mais si elle me permettait de sauver mon père et mon fils, eh ben je l'acceptais.

Aro m'avait invitée à dîner au manoir pour me faire connaître sa famille, enfin ses enfants. Encore une fois, j'avais menti à Jacob en lui disant que je devais bosser tard à la bibliothèque du campus sur un projet de groupe. On s'était disputé parce qu'il trouvait que je travaillais trop mais la vérité c'est que je travaillais à ramener l'argent pour leurs soins et leur confort plutôt que de travailler pour devenir avocate comme je le désirais avant cela. C'était dans cette optique que Jacob et moi nous étions installés dans notre petit appartement. On survivait avec son salaire de mécanicien alors que moi j'étudiais le droit à l'université de Seattle. Kellan n'était pas prévu et ce fut une magnifique surprise même si nous avions des moyens limités. J'avais aimé mon fils dès l'instant où mes yeux s'étaient posé sur lui. Jacob se saignait au quatre veines pour nous mais quand nous avions découvert la maladie de mon père cela n'avait plus suffit. Charlie avait dû vendre notre maison de Forks pour payer le début de son traitement mais les soins étant très coûteux, l'argent avait défilait bien trop vite.

J'avais donc passé la soirée chez mon « futur époux » en sa compagnie et en celle de ses 3 enfants. La fille Jane était exactement comme son père, une belle hypocrite manipulatrice et méchante qui croyait que j'allais être sa copine, Alec son frère jumeau se faisait plus discret et je ne pouvais donc pas vraiment le cerner mais en revanche celui qui me toucha ce fut Edward l'aînée de 22 ans, le même âge que moi. Il avait l'air très mal dans sa peau et il devait manquer cruellement de confiance en lui. Apparemment il n'était pas très aimé de son père ni de sa sœur, pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas mais moi je le trouvais très charmant, gentil et intéressant contrairement au reste de sa famille. On avait des passions communes, la musique et la littérature. Il n'était pas seulement intéressant, il était aussi super craquant. Laissez-moi vous raconter : 1m 85 environ, je dirais à vu d'œil 80 kilos mais bien musclés juste comme il faut, cheveux cuivrés coiffés négligés, barbe naissante, front assez large, petit nez bien droit, deux pupilles océans magnifique, et un sourire d'une blancheur nom de dieu. Il pourrait être mannequin tant il est beau comme un dieu grec.

Ce matin je partis à la fac mais encore une fois, j'avais menti à Jacob, je lui avais dit avoir cours toute la journée mais ce n'était pas exacte, je finissais à 13h00 et Aro devait passer me chercher pour un rendez-vous pour le mariage. Vous allez me dire que faisais-je du petit ? Notre voisine et amie Angela c'était proposé pour s'occuper de Kellan et surveillait un peu mon père. Elle connaissait nos problèmes et n'avait pas hésité à nous aider sans rien attendre en retour. Quelle grande générosité.

J'arrivais à la fac et retrouvais mes amis devant la porte principale.

-Bella, coucou. Me dit Alice en me sautant au cou toute excitée.

-Salut Lili. Lui souriais-je devant son excès de bonne humeur.

-Dis-moi que tu viens, aller ? Me supplia-t-elle.

-Où ça ? Demandais-je ignorante.

-On va en boîte de nuit et tu ne peux pas refuser. Répondit son frère Emmett.

-Et pourtant je vais refuser, je ne peux vraiment pas. Leur répondis-je.

Ils ne savaient rien de ma vie et je ne veux pas leur en parler, je les adore vraiment ce sont mes meilleurs amis mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient pitié de moi. Je préférais donc ne rien leur dire sur ma vie privée. Au bien sûr ils connaissaient mon père mais ne savaient rien de sa maladie tout comme ils connaissaient Jake mais ne savaient rien de l'existence de Kellan.

-Aller Bella, s'il te plaît… Tu ne fais jamais rien avec nous. Me supplièrent les jumeaux Hale, Rosalie et Jasper. Respectivement en couple avec le frère et la sœur Cullen.

-Ça va changer à l'avenir mais pas ce soir c'est vraiment impossible. Et je vous le promets. Leur dis-je sincèrement.

La discussion s'acheva ici et nous partions pour une matinée de droit de la famille. Cours très intéressant quand on va se marier pour du pognon. Les cours se passèrent sans encombres et à 13 heures je sorties pour rejoindre la limousine d'Aro qui m'attendait. Je m'engouffrais à l'arrière comme j'en avais pris l'habitude. A peine dans l'habitacle, Aro s'empara brusquement de mes lèvres et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'était pas repoussant mais il n'était pas non plus un dieu grec comme son fils. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers forcés pour ma part il se sépara de moi et me dit :

-Ma puce nous avons rendez-vous avec le notaire pour le contrat de mariage. Lis le bien avant de le signer car il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible. Réfléchis bien Isabella.

-C'est tout réfléchit Aro. Lui répondis-je sur de moi.

-J'en suis heureux parce que je t'aime. Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de me mordiller le lobe.

Beurk… Je détestais quand il faisait ça, ça n'avait rien de sexy bien au contraire… j'adorais quand l'amour de ma vie, mon Jacob me faisait ça mais pas lui…oh… ça non. Je me dégoutais presque de devoir faire ça mais c'était pour sauver les hommes de ma vie. Fort heureusement j'avais réussi à obtenir d'Aro que l'on s'abstienne jusqu'au mariage.

-Merci beaucoup Aro pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Le remerciais-je en lui déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sur ce nous arrivions chez le notaire, le contrat prénuptial présentait les clauses suivantes :

*****Je devais vivre chez Aro dans les plus brefs délais

*****Ne plus jamais revoir ni mon père, ni Jacob, ni même mon fils.

*****Donner un enfant à Aro.

*****Le divorce n'est pas acceptable.

*****En cas de problème, j'héritais de la fortune d'Aro à partager avec Jane et Alec. _(Rien pour Edward : quel connard)_

*****A la moindre de ces règles non respectées, il se réservait le droit de rompre les soins de mes hommes.

*****Aro s'engageait à fournir les meilleurs soins à mon père et à mon fils.

*****A verser anonymement, une somme d'argent équivalente à 5000 $, mensuellement sur le compte de Jacob.

*****A me laisser disposer à mes aises de son argent et de ses biens matériels.

.

Avec beaucoup de peine, je signais ce contrat que je maudissais, il m'enlevait le droit de voir à tout jamais mon bébé, mon amour et mon père. Ce qui me confortait c'était qu'ils allaient vivre sans manquer de rien et en bonne santé. Après ça nous avions été « fêter » ça dans un bar de luxe. Aro m'avait ensuite redéposé à la fac pour que je récupère ma voiture mais avant de me laisser descendre il m'avait dit :

-Je veux que tu vives avec moi dès demain.

-Mais Aro… C'est trop tôt… Bégayais-je en prenant conscience que ce serait la dernière soirée que je passerais avec mes amours et mon père.

-Isabella… tu as signé ce contrat et tu as accepté de m'épouser, je refuse de vivre plus longtemps loin de toi ma puce. Me dit-il glacialement en me caressant la joue.

-D'accord… Acceptais-je, le cœur meurtri, les larmes aux yeux.

Sur ce, je descendis de la voiture et retourna à la mienne pour rentrer une dernière fois contre mon foyer avec les miens.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre samedi normalement_


	3. Le pire jour de ma vie

_**CHAPITRE 3 : LE PIRE JOUR DE MA VIE…**_

.

_**POV BELLA :**_

Je roulais sur cette route pour rentrer à mon appartement et les larmes coulaient et coulaient sans cesse le long de mes joues. Je devais leur dire au revoir sans leur dire, Jacob risquerait de m'en empêcher. J'arrivais devant mon immeuble mais je ne pouvais décemment pas monter dans cet état, je devais me ressaisir et être forte pour ma famille, ma vrai famille, celle que j'allais abandonner… Je glissais le cd de Debussy dans mon lecteur cd et la musique me calma quelque peu. Au bout de 40 minutes, je me sentais prête à passer mes dernières heures avec eux. Je tremblais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à entrer ma clé dans la serrure. J'y réussi enfin et entra. Je trouvais Angela en train d'installer mon père dans le canapé devant un match de baseball. Mon fils devait être dans son parc à jouer.

-Coucou tout le monde. Angela je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr. Accepta-t-elle.

-Viens par là on ne sera pas dérangées par la télé. La tirais-je dans le couloir avec une fausse excuse.

-Oui … ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Rien ne t'y oblige et pourtant tu es toujours présente, tu n'attends rien en retour et tes actes prouvent ton grand cœur et à quel point tu es une fille extraordinaire. Tu es une superbe amie et j'espère que tout se passera comme tu veux dans ta vie, je te souhaite d'être la plus heureuse du monde. Lui avouais-je.

-C'est gentil mais… Bella pourquoi parles-tu comme si… comme si tu ne me verrais plus ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Angie, tu veux bien me faire une promesse ? La contrais-je sans répondre à son interrogation.

-Tout ce que tu veux mais… Commença-t-elle.

-Promets-moi que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose… tu veillerais sur Kellan, Jacob et mon père ? Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Angie tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour faire ça. Promets-le-moi s'il te plait ? La suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sur Bella mais pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-C'est juste qu'avec toute la malchance qui tombe sur ma famille, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer et hier soir je me suis faite un bad trip c'est tout. Merci Angela à demain 10 heures. La saluais-je comme si j'allais la revoir.

-C'est dac, au revoir. Sur ce elle retourna dans son appartement.

Je rentrais à mon tour dans mon appartement et m'assura que mon père n'ai besoin de rien avant d'aller chercher mon fils dans son parc. Je m'approchais doucement de son parc et il était là allongé sur son tapis d'éveil à faire des gazouillis. J'attrapais mon bébé et le serra fort contre moi. Je prévins mon père que j'allais donner le bain à mon fils, Jacob n'était pas encore rentré.

Je déposais mon petit bout dans son transat le temps de remplir sa petite baignoire d'une eau à 37°C. Je préparais ses affaires pour sa sortie de bain et parti le prendre afin de le déshabiller et le plonger dans l'eau. Mon bébé souriait et frappait l'eau avec ses pieds et ses mains, il adorait jouer avec l'eau. Je le regardais tendrement mais mon cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure en me rendant compte que c'était la dernière fois que je lui donnais son bain ou même la dernière fois que je le voyais éclabousser la pièce avec ses petites menottes. Une larme coula au coin de mon œil et sans que je m'y attende mon fils me lança de l'eau au visage comme s'il voulait cacher mes larmes. Mais à peine 10 secondes après Jacob entra dans la salle de bain et nous salua :

-Bonsoir ma petite famille. Nous souriait-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Bonsoir chéri. Le saluais-je. Tu as bien travaillé ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui, j'ai obtenu une augmentation de 75$ par semaine. C'est déjà ça. Souffla-t-il.

-Angie a préparé du poulet basquaise pour le dîner. Veux-tu mettre la table pendant que je finis le bain de Kellan s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur mon amour à tout de suite. Accepta-t-il.

Après avoir savonné mon fils avec son savon de bébé, je le sortais du bain et l'emmitouflé dans sa sortie de bain. Je m'assurais qu'il soit bien essuyé et réchauffé et j'entrepris de lui faire des guilis sur le ventre ainsi que des petits bisous. Il riait aux éclats et ce son était merveilleux à mes oreilles. J'essayais de m'en imprégner mais je savais que je n'arriverais pas à le réentendre à l'identique même dans mes pensées. Après avoir joué avec lui un moment, je lui appliquais sa lotion et le rhabilla de sa couche, d'un petit body et de son pyjama Winnie l'ourson. Je le repris dans mes bras et une fois encore je le serrais, j'humais sa délicieuse odeur de bébé. Jacob nous appela pour aller à table.

Je déposais mon ange dans sa chaise haute et Jacob lui servit sa petite assiette et ses petits couverts. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais mon bébé manger comme un petit cochon. D'habitude je le reprenais mais pas ce soir, je le laissais en mettre partout ce qui me fit rire malgré moi. Nous discutions à table avec mon père, je regardais successivement mes trois hommes, ceux qui représentaient ma vie. Je me levais pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle quand mon Jacob m'annonça qu'il allait mettre Kellan au lit.

-Euh Jacob, si tu veux bien… j'aimerai m'occuper du couché de Kellan… Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur, je vais finir la vaisselle. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de notre fils et lui dit qu'il l'aimait avant de me le mettre dans les bras.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre avec Kellan. Je pris soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit qu'occupait mon père et asseyais Kellan sur mes genoux face à moi. Je faisais courir mes doigts sur sa peau afin d'essayer de mémoriser sa douceur, je pris mon portable et fis une photo de lui et une photo de nous deux. Après l'avoir replacé dans ma poche, je commençais à parler à mon fils, après tout je pouvais bien lui dire, il n'irait pas me trahir.

-Mon petit cœur, je sais que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce qui se passe mais ton papi a une maladie que tu pourrais avoir toi aussi si papa et moi on ne te fait pas soigner. Malheureusement mon ange les soins coûtent très chers mais maman a trouvé une solution pour que vous puissiez bénéficier des meilleurs soins. (Je commençais à sangloter le plus discrètement possible.) Mais chéri, maman va devoir s'éloigner de toi, je ne le veux vraiment pas mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu vas surement croire que c'est un abandon mais ça ne l'ai pas. Je vais être très triste sans toi mon amour. Tu es toute ma vie… (Sanglotais-je de plus belle en le serrant dans mes bras, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais déposa sa petite main sur ma joue, je déposais de tendres baisers dedans.) C'est les dernières heures où l'on se voit mon bébé mais je veux que tu saches que maman t'aimera pour toujours, jamais je ne t'oublierai même si toi tu es trop jeune pour te souvenir de moi un jour.

Mon petit ange baillait à gorge déployé, il était tant de le border. Je le plaçais dans son petit lit et lui glissa son doudou dans les bras (c'était un de mes t-shirt). Je lui chantais une petite berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme ce qui ne tarda pas à faire. Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et lui dit :

-Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie mon cœur, je te souhaite d'être un homme heureux et en bonne santé, prends soin de toi et de papa. Adieu mon bébé. Pleurais-je.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas sortir de cette chambre dans cet état je devais me calmer d'abord mais j'avais mal si mal, mon cœur était mort de laisser mon fils et je devais encore dire au revoir à mon amour et à mon père mais sans rien leur dire. Après quelques minutes je rejoignis mon père et Jacob à la télé. Je me plaçais entre les deux sur le canapé et m'étala comme une princesse pour être à proximité des hommes de ma vie. Je déposais ma tête sur les genoux de mon père et mis mes pieds sur ceux de mon amour. Il entreprit de me les masser tandis que mon père me caressait les cheveux. Depuis qu'il avait apprit sa maladie, nous étions devenus plus proches, plus tactiles. A la fin du match, mon père annonça qu'il allait aller au lit. Je lui proposais de le brancher à sa foutue machine, celle qui lui administrait des doses médicamenteuses en complément des gélules journalières. Il accepta.

-Merci chérie. Me remercia-t-il après que je l'ai branché.

-C'est normal que je prenne soin de toi mon petit papa. Lui souriais-je le cœur lourd.

-Non, je suis conscient que je te mets pleins de responsabilités sur le dos alors que c'est toi ma fille, ce devrait être à moi de prendre soin de toi. Me dit-il tristement.

-Tu as pris soin de moi suffisamment longtemps, désormais c'est à moi de veiller sur toi, je suis très fier que tu sois mon père. Commençais-je, ayez, la machine était lancée.

-Ma puce c'est moi qui suis très fier de toi, tu es une étudiante brillante, tu as un gentil homme qui t'aime et qui prend soin de toi comme personne, tu es une merveilleuse maman pour ton fils, et tu t'occupe de ton vieux père malade. Merci pour tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes pour la fin de mes jours. Je fondis en larmes.

-Je t'aime papa, merci à toi d'avoir était là pour moi pendant toute mon enfance, pour avoir calmé mes cauchemars, passes une bonne nuit. A demain papa, je t'aime beaucoup. Lui dis-je.

-Je t'aime ma puce. Pas trop de bêtises, je suis assez fatigué ce soir. Me sourie-t-il.

Je pouffais discrètement à sa remarque car ce soir je n'allais pas être sage. J'allais dire adieu à l'amour de ma vie comme il se doit. J'observais mon fils rapidement et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre mon cœur. Je me glissais dans ses bras tendrement.

-Enfin seuls ma princesse. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en me déposant un baiser juste en dessous.

-Oui mon amour, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Lui soufflais-je en éteignant la télé.

-Qu'as-tu en tête petite coquine ? Entra-t-il dans le jeu.

-Je pourrais peut être te montrer. Lui d'un ton coquin en me retournant sur lui.

Mon amour ne répondit pas mais il s'empara de mes lèvres de sa bouche ainsi que de mes fesses de ses mains. Ses caresses me brûlaient la peau. Je me sentais tellement coupable de ce que j'allais faire mais je savais aussi que c'était la seule solution. Je me laissais cependant porter par la douceur de mon amour. Il déposait une myriade de baisers sur ma peau, le long de mon coup, à la naissance de mes seins… Il caressait mes courbes, remontait ses mains sur mes seins, les palpait à sa guise, je ne l'empêchais pas je me sentais si bien avec mon ange … je me mis à gémir doucement. Après quelques minutes de préliminaires, Jacob se plaça entre mes cuisses et entreprit de me pénétrer tendrement. Plus le plaisir m'envahissait, plus la culpabilité m'envahissait. En pensant que c'était la dernière fois que mon cœur me faisait l'amour, mes larmes se misent à couler d'elle-même. Il était magnifique lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir, je le regardais intensément pour essayer de me souvenir de ses traits dans ces moments là mais il s'aperçut de mes joues striées par les larmes et se stoppa.

-Bébé qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non mon amour, continue je t'en prie, Jacob je veux être tienne. Le suppliais-je en me voulant rassurante.

Encore une fois, il ne répondit rien mais reprit ses mouvements en moi jusqu'à ce que nous jouissions tous les deux ensemble. Nous nous allongeâmes correctement et je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Je souriais à ce son merveilleux.

-T'ais-je dis à quel point tu es magnifique ma déesse ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, je ne m'en souviens pas en tout cas. Lui souriais-je durement.

-Alors tu es la plus magnifique de toutes les merveilles du monde. Et je ne parle pas seulement physiquement, tu es bien plus que ça. Me dit-il souriant. En faite je t'aime à en mourir, Isabella Marie Swan, tu es la femme de ma vie.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, merci pour m'avoir permis de donner naissance à Kellan, il est super comme son papa. Vous êtes toute ma vie. Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Bella pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-C'est rien chéri, c'est juste que je pense à la maladie héréditaire de mon père et j'ai peur pour Kellan. Lui mentis-je partiellement.

-Je comprends mon ange, tu sais moi aussi j'ai peur… j'ai tellement peur de vous perdre à tout instant. Depuis l'accident de mon père, je me rends compte qu'on peut perdre si facilement la vie et ça me terrifie. Si jamais je devais vous perdre que ce soit l'un comme l'autre, je pense que je ne m'en remettrai pas Bella. Je t'aime comme un fou. M'avoua-t-il sincèrement. Bon dieu pitié non pas ces mots…Il me rendait la tâche très difficile.

-Jake je suis fière d'être celle que tu as choisie parce que tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais vu, le plus tendre, le plus attentionné, le meilleur des pères… Merci d'avoir toujours était là pour moi, de m'avoir soutenue et encouragé dans tous mes choix, j'espère que tu continueras mon amour. Lui dis-je voyant tout à fait à quoi je faisais référence.

-Je serai toujours auprès de toi ma douce. Bonne nuit, je t'aime trésor. Me salua-t-il. Il devait être fatigué de sa journée de travail et moi comme une égoïste je n'avais pensé qu'à moi.

-Bonne nuit ma vie, mon cœur, je t'aime plus que tout. Lui dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

Il déposa un ultime baiser sur mon front et mes lèvres et s'endormit presque immédiatement. A présent toute ma famille était plongée dans le sommeil sauf moi, je profitais de mes dernières heures ici pour m'imprégner des traits de mon amour, écouter ses légers ronflements… Je devais m'en aller avant que l'un d'eux ne se réveille. Il était déjà près de 4 heures du matin et je décidais qu'il était temps de leur laisser une lettre pour expliquer en partie mon abandon.

Sur ce je glissais la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la laisser sur l'oreiller à côté de Jacob. Avant de quitter l'appartement, je déposais un baiser sur leurs joues pour mon père et mon fils ainsi que sur les lèvres de Jake et leur murmurait que je les aimais plus que tout. Je sortis de l'appartement discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Jacob. Une fois dans le couloir je me mis à courir jusque dans ma voiture et démarra en pleures. Je conduisais à vive allure pour essayer d'évacuer ma rage mais rien n'y faisait. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je sanglotais fortement. Je martelais le volant de coups de poing…Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à présent… celle de mourir. Malheureusement à la place, je me contentais de vendre mon âme au diable…


	4. Se rendre compte de son absence

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Se rendre compte de son absence**_

.

_**POV JACOB :**_

J'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée avec ma petite femme hier soir. Enfin techniquement pas encore mais je voulais lui demander de m'épouser, j'attendais seulement de pouvoir lui acheter une bague à la hauteur de ce qu'elle méritait. Les pleurs de Kellan me sortirent de ma nuit de sommeil mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Bella n'était plus à côté de moi. Elle devait sans doute être partie lever notre fils. Je reposais alors la tête dans mon oreiller et essaya de me rendormir jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il pleurait toujours. Je devais aller le chercher pour ne pas qu'il réveille Charlie, Bella devait sans doute être sous la douche. Je m'aventurais alors dans la seule et unique chambre de notre deux pièces et alla prendre mon fils dans mes bras. Je le berçais tendrement en sortant de la chambre pour le calmer.

-Chut… Mon cœur… voilà… Tu as faim, c'est ça ? Lui dis-je sans attendre de réponse.

J'attachai Kellan dans sa chaise haute pour aller lui préparer son biberon de lait. En passant devant la salle de bain, je vis la porte entre-ouverte et pas de lumière, Bella n'était donc pas sous la douche. Mais bon sang où pouvait-elle bien être ? On n'habitait pas dans un palace, elle ne pouvait pas s'être perdue. Bon tout de suite là, Kellan voulait son lait donc Bella on verra après. En faisant chauffer le biberon, je regardais machinalement l'heure sur le micro-onde. QUOI ? 5h57 et Bella n'est pas à la maison à cette heure non mais y a quelque chose qui cloche… Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être inquiet soudainement. A cette heure, il était impossible que Bella soit déjà partie pour la fac. Après avoir mis le biberon dans les mains de Kellan, je saisis mon portable pour appeler Bella.

.

_**Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué.**_

.

Putain… mais c'est quoi toute cette merde. Comment ça son numéro n'est plus attribué ? C'est comme-ci Bella avait disparu. Charlie sortit de la chambre et vint embrasser Kellan sur la tempe avant de venir me serrer la main.

-Salut fiston. Pourquoi agis-tu comme un lion en cage ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh… salut Charlie. Bella ne vous a pas dit où est-ce qu'elle allait ce matin ? Le questionnais-je.

-Non, pourquoi il y a un problème ? Me donna-t-il en guise de réponse.

-C'est juste que je suis levé depuis une bonne demi-heure et Bella n'était pas là. Annonçais-je.

-Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ? Elle n'a pas laissé un mot ? Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? Enchaîna-t-il.

-Non, elle n'a rien dit et j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais son numéro n'existe plus. Un mot ? Oui je n'ai pas regardé comme un abrutit. Je me précipitais sur la porte du frigo, là où l'on laissé les messages mais rien.

Je revins au salon quand je vis Charlie debout avec un papier entre les mains :

-Tiens c'est pour toi, c'est l'écriture de Bella. M'annonça-t-il en me le tendant.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe, y trouvas une lettre de la femme de ma vie et commença à la lire…

.

_**Papa, mon amour, mon bébé…**_

_**Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus auprès de vous mais sachiez bien que je le regrette. Vous devez m'en vouloir, vous devez croire que je ne vous aime plus mais c'est complètement faux. Si je suis parti c'est parce que je vous aime plus que tout. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Moi je le voie, toi papa et toi mon Kellan vous avez besoin de soins que malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas continuer à payer. J'ai travaillé aussi pour ça mais malheureusement ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. J'ai trouvé une solution qui permettra de payer tous vos soins médicaux et qui vous permettra de vivre dans le confort tous les 3 mais pour ça je dois m'éloigner de vous.**_

_**Papa, tu vas recevoir les meilleurs soins possibles et tu guériras, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît, je le fais pour ton bien. Je suis si fière de toi mon petit papa, je te remercie d'avoir toujours était présent pour moi, d'avoir su me réconforter quand j'avais mes problèmes d'ado…**_

_**Mon amour, je t'en prie ne me déteste pas… Je t'aime plus que tout mais je dois le faire pour sauver mon père et empêcher Kellan de tomber malade à son tour. Je suis sur que tu comprends que j'ai du faire ce sacrifice pour leur survie. Je ne cesserais jamais de penser à toi, tu étais toute ma vie avec Kellan mais maintenant mon bébé n'a plus que toi. Je te demande de ne rien faire de stupide s'il te plait. Refais ta vie, trouves-toi une gentille fille qui saura prendre soin de toi et être une formidable maman pour notre fils. Je t'aimerai toujours mon Jacob, mon amour… Chéri ne me recherche pas s'il te plait, les conséquences pourraient en être désastreuses pour papa et Kellan. Tu recevras sur ton compte une somme d'argent tous les mois mais je t'en prie, utilise cet argent comme il se doit, prouves-moi que je ne me sacrifie pas pour rien… Pardonne-moi mon amour…**_

_**Mon bébé, si je t'ai laissais avec papa c'est parce que je sais qu'il saura prendre soin de toi et t'élever comme tu le mérites. Ne croies surtout pas que je ne t'aime pas parce que ce serait un mensonge mon ange, je ne veux seulement pas que tu tombes malade, je ne veux absolument pas te perdre et pour cela je dois partir loin pour que toi et papi recevez les meilleurs soins possibles. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie mon petit cœur et cela ne cessera jamais. Soit un bon garçon et veille sur papa à ma place. Même si tu ne te rappelleras jamais de moi, saches que maman, elle, ne t'oubliera jamais…**_

_**Pas une seconde ne passera sans que mon cœur ne soit avec vous, même loin de vous je continuerais de vous aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je vivrais avec cette douleur incessante, avec cette plaie béante dans mon cœur, je vous aime plus que tout, n'en doutez jamais.**_

_**Faites-moi plaisir, vivez heureux… Adieu mes seuls raisons de vivre**_

_**Bella Marie Swan Black (c'était mon rêve le plus précieux mon amour)**_

.

Finalement cette lettre nous concernée tous les trois et plus je lisais plus j'avais peur de comprendre…les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, elle était partie…elle nous avait abandonné… Je restais d'abord paralysé quand Charlie me secoua.

-Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réponds-moi à la fin … S'énerva-t-il.

-Bella…elle est partie… votre fille s'est barrée, cette sa**pe nous a laissé… Pleurais-je de tristesse mais surtout de colère je lui en voulais comme pas possible.

-Comment ça ? Elle est allée où ? Elle revient quand ? Me questionna Charlie incrédule.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas … elle s'est tirée, elle nous a abandonnée, elle ne reviendra pas… elle ne veut pas qu'on la cherche… Tenez. Lui tendis-je la lettre avant que je ne balance tout ce qui se trouvait sous mes mains effrayant MON fils au passage. Oui mon fils. Quel genre de mère pourrait faire ça ? Une mère qui ne mérite pas son titre sans aucun doute.

Il fallait que j'aille me calmer dehors avant d'alerter tout l'immeuble. Je laissais Kellan à Charlie sachant très bien qu'Angela n'allait pas tarder.

Je cassais tout sur mon passage, j'étais dans une colère noire, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas nous abandonné et dire que je voulais lui demander de m'épouser. La garce comment elle a pu… notre fils…mon fils…comment allais-je faire…

J'étais parti faire du sport dans les bois pour me calmer…


	5. Mal au point

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Mal au point…**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

J'étais mal… Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je m'étais évanoui sur le sol mais le soleil entrait dans la pièce. J'avais vraiment du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais j'entendais très bien. Eva s'affolait autour de moi.

-Oh mon dieu…vite, vite… à l'aide… Hurla-t-elle. Melle Swan appelez une ambulance.

-Pourquoi Eva qu'est-ce qui se… Commença la voix de Bella. Oh mon dieu… Eva aidez moi à le mettre sur le lit s'il vous plaît. Lui lança Bella.

-Mais vous êtes sûre ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui. J'ai l'habitude ne vous en faites pas. Lui répondit Bella.

Bella et Eva passèrent chacune un bras autour de ma taille et me trainèrent difficilement jusqu'à mon lit. Bizarrement lorsqu'elle avait posé l'une de ses mains sur mon estomac pour me soutenir mon corps tout entier avait été parcourue d'un frisson énorme malgré l'état pathétique dans lequel je me trouvais. Elles m'allongèrent toutes deux et Bella demanda à Eva de lui apporter de l'antiseptique, du paracétamol, des bandes et des pansements. Elle s'asseyait ensuite sur le bord de mon lit et me caressa les cheveux en me parlant.

-Edward tu m'entends ?

-Humm…. Fut tout ce que je réussie à lui répondre tant ma mâchoire était douloureuse.

-D'accord c'est déjà bien. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé… Ça va aller Edward, je vais m'occuper de toi… Tu vas voir, je vais te soigner, je te le promets… Me dit-elle toujours en me caressant les cheveux et le visage très doucement.

-Madame j'ai trouvé que ça. Intervint Eva en désignant une boîte de je ne sais quoi.

-Ce n'est pas grave Eva, voulez-vous bien descendre à la cuisine et apporter le petit déjeuner à Monsieur s'il vous plait. Lui demanda gentiment Bella. Je crois qu'Eva n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de gentillesse, mon père ou ma sœur l'aurait envoyé à Seattle pour faire la course.

-Bien Madame. Lui répondit la femme de maison.

-Eva, je vous en pris, appelez-moi Bella. Lui demanda mon infirmière personnelle.

Lorsque notre employée sortit de la chambre, Bella entrepris de me soigner en appliquant de l'antiseptique à l'aide d'un coton sur les plaies de mon visage.

-Attention, ça va un peu piquer. Me précisa-t-elle.

-… Je grimaçais seulement sous la douleur.

Après qu'elle est finie de panser mes blessures et qu'Eva eu montait mon plateau, elle entreprit de me redresser légèrement afin de me faire avaler les comprimés de paracétamol avec un peu de jus d'orange. La douleur me tiraillait malgré la douceur infinie de Bella. Après quelques minutes, elle me signifia qu'elle devait partir en cours mais qu'Eva prenait sa suite jusqu'à son retour. J'avais toute confiance en Eva mais sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me sentais bien seul après le départ de ma belle. Houlà, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait « ma belle »… Je devais avoir pris un gros coup sur la tête moi.

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Avoir trouvé Edward dans cet état m'avait bouleversée plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais il avait sacrément morflé le pauvre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais voir mon futur « beau-fils » aussi mal me pinçait le cœur. J'avais pris soin de lui mais j'avais du partir en cours.

Sur le campus, je jouais un peu à cache-cache parce que comme je m'en doutais Jacob ne m'aurait pas écouté. Il était là mais pas seulement lui, il y avait aussi ses amis de la réserve qui avait du accourir à son aide. Il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un sur le campus et je devinais si aisément qu'il s'agissait de moi. Lorsque j'étais tombée nez à nez avec Seth et Paul j'avais du leur expliqué sommairement et leur faire promettre de ne pas dire à mon amour qu'ils m'avaient vu. Quand j'avais vu mon ange me chercher j'avais littéralement fondu en larmes alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : celle de me blottir dans ses bras et me rende compte que tout ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Malheureusement tout était bien réel. J'avais travaillé avec Jasper et Alice sur un devoir donc je rentrais assez tard au manoir. Aro était déjà rentré, il se délectait d'un whisky et d'un cigare en jouant au billard. Dès que j'eu foulé le sol du salon, il releva les yeux vers moi.

-Bonsoir mon ange. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bonsoir. Comme une journée de Fac où j'avais un devoir de groupe à faire. Lui dis-je banalement en omettant volontairement le petit épisode de ce matin.

-Tu veux un verre ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Non merci, je vais plutôt aller me rafraichir avant le dîner. Lui répondis-je en ayant une autre idée derrière la tête.

-Bien on dînera à 19H00. Me rappela-t-il.

J'étais partis me débarbouillé à la salle de bain rapidement puis voir Edward. Je frappais légèrement à sa porte mais comme elle était entrouverte, je pris ça pour une invitation à entrer. Edward était assis dans un fauteuil devant la fenêtre, il semblait perdu dans l'horizon. J'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'il avait pleuré aussi. Il me faisait extrêmement mal au cœur et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je m'approchais prudemment de lui et une fois à sa hauteur, je déposais ma main sur son épaule pour lui signifier ma présence. En guise de réponse il plaça la sienne sur la mienne et blottit sa tête contre mon avant-bras. Il devait avoir besoin de beaucoup de réconfort.

-Edward… Tu veux m'en parler ? Lui intimais-je.

-… Mutisme total venant de sa part mais je voyais bien son menton trembler ce qui traduisait les larmes qu'il retenait.

-Tu ne veux pas parler… Très bien je vais parler pour toi. Tu te sens rejeté par ta famille parce que tu es différent d'eux. Tu te sens seul et délaissé et tu as l'impression que dans ta famille, personne ne t'aime. Et au vue de ce que j'ai pu voir au cours de ce dernier jour, il est vrai qu'ils prennent tous un malin plaisir à t'humilier et toi tu es à bout. Tes nerfs lâchent et je te comprends. Ils ont tord de te rabaisser tout le temps… Parce que je trouve que tu vaux largement mieux que ton frère et ta sœur réunies. Toi au moins tu es intéressant sans être faux et calculateurs. Ais-je raison ? Lui demandais-je tout de même ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part.

-… Je devais avoir touché juste car il éclata en sanglots en se cramponnant à mon bras.

-Chut… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, s'il te plait. Lui dis-je désolée.

-Je n'ai personne Bella, tu as raison… Personne ne m'aime. La seule personne qui tenait à moi n'est plus de ce monde… Je veux en finir Bella… C'est trop dur de vivre… Pleura-t-il de plus belle.

-Je suis là… moi. Me dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux comme ce matin. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Me demanda-t-elle en frôlant légèrement mes blessures avec ses phalanges.

- J'ai désobéi, j'ai étais puni. Dit-il d'une voix comme si c'était normal.

-Tu as désobéi à qui ? Qui t'as puni ? Lui demandais-je.

-Mon père… Souffla-t-il.

-Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ça ne mérite pas une telle correction…Ça c'est sur. Je vais dire deux mots à Aro. Soufflais-je en dégageant mon bras de son emprise.

-Non attends… Paniqua-t-il. Ne lui dis rien, s'il sait que je t'en ai parlé, que je t'ai parlé tout court d'ailleurs ce sera pire pour moi et je n'ose pas imaginer un seul instant s'il s'en prenait à toi… Fait attention à toi Bella, mon père n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Tu devrais sortir de ma chambre maintenant. M'ordonna-t-il sans toute fois être méchant.

Sans aucune réponse de ma part, je fis ce qu'il m'intimait et sortis de sa chambre. Il avait réellement peur de son monstre de père. Ses paroles me repassaient dans la tête alors que je regagnais la salle à manger « Ne lui dis rien, s'il sait que je t'en ai parlé, que je t'ai parlé tout court d'ailleurs ce sera pire pour moi et je n'ose pas imaginer un seul instant s'il s'en prenait à toi… Fait attention à toi Bella, mon père n'ai pas ce qu'il semble être. ». Je savais qu'Aro n'était pas un sein mais de là a passer à tabac son propre fils… C'était plus qu'ignoble, j'obéissais à Edward même si j'étais très en colère contre lui… et malheureusement je devais tout accepter pour mes amours.

Le repas n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi. Edward était descendu difficilement et ne m'avait pas adressé une seule parole en revanche Jane n'avait pas arrêté de se venter, elle devait avoir des chevilles énormes. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas Aro avait décidé de parler de l'organisation du mariage, il voulait qu'on se marie assez rapidement et il avait jugé qu'un mois était largement suffisant pour tout préparé si on faisait appel à une société organisatrice de mariage.

Une fois passé je lisais tranquillement sur le sofa du salon quand Aro s'approcha dans mon dos. Il passa ses bras autour de mon buste, décala mes cheveux et glissa de « tendres » baisers le long de ma nuque. J'en frissonnais de dégoût mais mon futur époux avait compris tout autre chose.

-Hum… Isabella tu es succulente… Me dit-il.

-Aro… Commençais-je.

-Je sais ma douce fiancée tu veux attendre le mariage… mais peut être que tu pourrais me donner une petite avance… surtout que ce n'est pas comme si tu étais pure… Me susurra-t-il.

- Pas ce soir Aro, je préfère qu'on choisisse le menu pour le mariage. Tentais-je.

-Bien comme tu voudras. Céda-t-il tout de même.

Ouf j'avais évité le pire. On avait donc passé une bonne partie de la soirée à parler du mariage et surtout du repas comme je le désirais. Après plusieurs heures de négociation, de discussions avec des relations culinaires d'Aro, nous avions conclus à de la gastronomie française.

**.**

**MENU**

**Entrée**

**Crapaudine de Caille aux airelles**

**Eventail de fois gras aux truffes et aux piments d'Espelette**

**Château YQUEM 1****er**** cru classer supérieure****1982**

**Poisson**

**Sole Dieppoise et son riz sauvage safrané**

**Verget Chablis Valmur Grand cru 1995**

**Trou champenois**

**Viande**

**Tournedos Rossini et ses pommes château**

**Vin : Château Lafitte Rothschild**** 1953**** Pauillac**** rouge**

**Dessert**

**Opéra accompagné de sa crème anglaise à la verveine**

**La pièce montée**

**Champagne : Champagne A.O.C Cristal Roederer 2002**

**.**

Après ce menu bien copieux, je décidais qu'il était tant pour moi d'aller me coucher mais avant je voulais faire un arrêt dans les appartements d'Edward. Juste histoire de vérifier qu'il va bien enfin j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Mais la vérité était tout autre… La vérité c'est que mon fils et mon amour me manquent terriblement et j'ai mal au cœur. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans cette grande chambre vide… Le seul dans cette maison à qui j'avais envie de parler était Edward… La seule personne un minimum intéressante dans ce manoir. J'arrivais devant la porte d'Edward et frappa hésitante. Aucune réponse… J'attendais encore quelques minutes mais rien… Sans que je ne sache pourquoi je me mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes mais j'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit pour alerter personnes. Je me retournais doucement pour partir en direction de ma chambre quand j'entendis le cliquetis de la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je regardais discrètement pour apercevoir la jolie chevelure d'Edward, il parut horrifier quand il vit mes yeux pleins de larmes. Contre toute attente, il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'attira dans ses bras. Il nous tira à l'intérieur de sa chambre, referma la porte derrière nous mais ne me relâcha pas. Au contraire, il me serrait les épaules et plaça une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me calmer mais à l'inverse mes pleures redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Chut… Bella… Tu veux m'en parler… Aro t'as fait quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non…C'est…


	6. Devenir amis

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Devenir amis**_

-Chut… Bella… Tu veux m'en parler… Aro t'as fait quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non…C'est…pas ça… mais Edward je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste te parler, être avec toi, ici tu es le seul qui soit intéressant. Lui annonçais-je.

-D'accord, je suis là…viens t'asseoir … M'invita-t-il sur son sofa en me maintenant par la taille.

-Merci…excuses-moi d'avoir craquée Edward. M'excusais-je.

-T'as pas à être désolé pour ça, et c'est un plaisir d'être là pour toi, même si j'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement. De quoi aimerais-tu parler ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu veux bien me jouer un morceau ? Je préférais ça plutôt que de parler de choses trop personnelles.

-Oui, une préférence ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Surprends-moi. Lui répondis-je.

Sur ce, il se mit au piano et laissa glisser ses longs, fins et sexy doigts sur l'ivoire des touches noires et blanches. Les douces notes commencèrent à s'échapper de l'instrument et ce ne fut pas long avant que je ne devine l'air de Debussy, « Claire de lune ». Edward jouait extrêmement bien, le regarder se concentrait pour jouer était si sexy et relaxant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il enchaîna sur un autre air mais rien à voir avec le précédent. Celui-ci était bien plus triste, bien plus sombre, il ressemblerait presque à une marche funéraire à m'en fendre le cœur. Il avait fait couler mes larmes par la douleur que transposait ce morceau. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, une force invisible me poussa à me lever et me diriger vers lui. Une fois à ses côtés, j'entrepris à mon tour de le soutenir en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Seulement lorsque j'aperçus les larmes sur ses joues, j'avais compris que ce morceau était une de ses compositions et était celle qui le représentait le mieux. Je fus sincèrement touché qu'il me fasse assez confiance au point de partager sa douleur avec moi alors que moi je n'arrivais même pas à lui parler de la mienne. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour le consoler mais je pouvais peut être lui faire comprendre par des gestes.

Je saisissais son poignet pour lui signifier de se stopper et il pivota vers moi. Je m'accroupissais près de lui et posa mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête puis déposa mes lèvres au coin de ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes. Edward me touchait beaucoup, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallut…

-Je suis désolé Bella. S'excusa-t-il.

-NON… Criais-je révoltée. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça Edward, tu n'es pas responsable, en aucun cas. Et même si ton père ou même ta peste de sœur ont réussi à te faire croire le contraire, saches qu'ils ont tort. Le disputais-je gentiment.

-Comment tu fais ?... Me demanda-t-il.

-Comment je fais quoi ? Lui demandais-je des précisions.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi… pour me prendre un minimum en considération… pour ne pas voir quel bon à rien je suis ? A moins que ce soit de la pitié ? Me dit-il sur un ton ironique.

-Je te prends en considération parce que tu es quelqu'un de gentil Edward. Tu ne mérites pas toutes les cruautés que te font subir ta famille. Tu es l'être le plus intéressant de cette maison et j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi. Et tu n'es pas un bon à rien, parce que d'après ce que je viens d'entendre tu as un talent fou et depuis que je suis ici, tu es le seul à m'avoir bluffé. Si tu penses ça alors c'est que ton père gagne. Je t'en prie ne le laisse pas faire, tu ne le mérite pas. Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

-Merci… Bella je peux te poser une question ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Voilà c'est fait… Lui répondis-je humoristiquement pour le faire sourire. Cela fonctionna.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas te marier avec mon… Aro ? Bella vous êtes l'opposé l'un de l'autre et tu es carrément différentes des femmes qu'il fréquente habituellement… et normalement une future épouse prend le partie de son fiancé et non celle de son fils… M'annonça-t-il.

-Oui mais une future mariée peut aussi prendre partie du côté de la justice car même si j'aime ton père, son comportement envers toi m'est intolérable. Je vais me marier avec Aro parce… que je l'aime. J'avais déglutis en prononçant ces 3 derniers mots qui n'étaient que mensonge.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleurais tout à l'heure alors ? Parce que tu n'avais sincèrement pas l'air d'être heureuse… Me rappela-t-il.

Je me déplaçais pour retourner sur le sofa et j'en profitais pour changer de sujet.

-Tu ne sors jamais ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, je ne saurais pas m'amuser… et je n'ai pas d'amis… Me dit-il honteusement.

-Tu n'en ressens pas le besoin ? M'inquiétais-je pour lui.

-Si… souvent mais on va dire que ma famille ne m'aide pas a avoir une vie sociale. M'avoua-t-il.

-Ça te dirait de sortir en boîte de nuit demain soir ? Lui demandais-je.

-Euh… tu veux que l'on sorte en discothèque ? Tu m'emmènerais ? Il avait l'air vraiment surpris.

-Bien sur, je te présenterais à mes amis, je suis sure qu'ils vont t'adorer. Lui dis-je rassurante.

-Ben euh… je ne sais pas trop Bella, je suis anxieux. Si jamais il ne m'aime pas ? Et si…M'avoua-t-il.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, c'est promit. Et dès que tu en auras envi, on rentrera. Le rassurais-je.

-D'accord. Accepta-t-il heureux.

-Je devrais aller rejoindre ma chambre… Lui annonçais-je à contre cœur mais même si je n'en avais pas envi, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Merci. Me dit-il en déposant un baisé sur ma joue.

Sur ce, je regagnais ma chambre, j'avais décidé d'aider Edward Volturi au maximum dans sa quête vers la sociabilité…et j'arriverais à le rendre heureux un minimum… j'en faisais le serment… quitte à être loin de ceux que j'aime autant avoir un ami que l'on peut rendre heureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis ce soir, je ne considérais plus Edward comme le fils paumé d'Aro mais comme un ami à qui j'allais me confier très bientôt. Il savait déjà que cette union ne serrait pas un mariage d'amour… La nuit avait passé, le petit-déjeuner aussi sans que je ne croise ni Aro, ni Edward… Je m'étais alors rendue à la fac avec ma nouvelle voiture… cadeau d'Aro… une Volvo gris métallisé, selon lui ma Chevrolet était indigne d'une Volturi.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent relativement bien et j'avais rendez-vous à la cafète à 13 heures avec mes amis.

-Salut Bella. Me lança Em tout joyeux.

-Salut mon nounours, salut tout le monde. Ça va les amoureux ? Leur demandais-je.

-Oui, super. Ce soir… Commença Alice.

-Oui je viens. J'avais lâché la bombe en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

-Pardon ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Se moqua gentiment Rosalie en faisant semblant de s'étranger avec une gorgée d'eau.

-Oui je viens avec vous mais je ne viens pas seule. Leur annonçais-je.

-Oh… dis-moi que c'est un mec Bella. S'il te plait ? Notre cousine est en ville et elle vient aussi mais comme elle est célibataire depuis un moment, elle aimerait bien … enfin tu vois… Conclure. Me demanda Alice pleine d'entrain.

-Alors oui c'est un mec, c'est un ami mais il n'a pas l'habitude de sortir, ni même de fréquenter du monde donc vaudrait mieux pas que tu le brusque, tu risquerais de lui faire peur… Lui précisais-je.

-Ouais on verra, quand il nous aura vus, il serra obligé de se dévergonder. Annonça Em. Quel plaisantin celui-là.

On avait donc convenu de se retrouver dans une pizzeria « Chez Pattapizza » à 20h30. J'étais alors rentré à la maison pour faire un peu de devoirs et ensuite me préparer. Alice étant là, je devais être irréprochable. Je devais dire à Aro que je sortais ce soir et que je ne dinais pas avec lui. Je frappais à la porte de son bureau.

-Oui ? M'invita-t-il à entrer.

-Bonsoir. Le saluais-je.

-Ah ma chérie, tu tombes bien je voulais te parler. Me dit-il. Vient par là. Me dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

-Je t'écoute…Lui répondis-je.

-Samedi soir, nous recevons des gens importants, le gouverneur de Washington et sa femme, ainsi que le consul italien, sa femme et ses enfants. Je te demanderais donc pour l'occasion de te comporter en vrai hôtesse de maison et de me soutenir comme il se doit. C'est très important pour un futur contrat. Tu comprends ? M'annonça-t-il.

-Oui bien sûr je ferais ce que tu voudras. Euh … Aro, je ne serais pas présente ce soir pour le dîner. Je sors avec des amis. Lui avouais-je.

-Oh… euh d'accord mais pas dans cette tenue tout de même ? Et tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je vais au restaurant et ensuite en boîte de nuit. Et bien sur que si je sors comme ça. Pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ? Rappliquais-je.

-C'est trop sexy et je suis un homme donc je sais à quoi ils vont penser en te voyant. Me dit-il.

-Aro je connais les termes de notre mariage et je les respecterais tu sais à quel point, la santé de mon fils compte pour moi. Je te serais fidèle. Le rassurais-je.

-Dans ce cas si les termes sont clairs dans ta tête, passe une bonne soirée mon amour. Me salua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je sortis de son bureau et voulu rejoindre Edward pour finaliser notre plan. Il était évident que sa famille ne devait pas savoir que nous allions ensemble au restaurant pour rejoindre mes amis. Je frappais à sa porte, il vint m'ouvrir et m'invita à entrer.

-Waouh… Edward tu es très élégant… Lui dis-je en espérant qu'il ne veuille pas sortir comme ça.

-Merci…Tu es ravissante … ça ira pour le resto ? Me demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

-Merci…Euh… en fait Edward c'est un petit peu trop élégant pour la soirée qu'on a prévu. Je suis désolé… Lui dis-je gêné.

-Oh ! Bella tu veux bien m'aider à me saper comme un jeune normal … Me dit-il en rougissant.

-Bien sûr, montre-moi ce que tu as dans ton armoire. Acceptais-je.

-Choisi ce qui te plait. Me dit-il en ouvrant les portes de son placard.

Je regardais mais aux premiers abords rien ne ferait l'affaire, j'allais devoir creuser en profondeur. Plus je vidais son armoire et moins je trouvais… jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une pièce rare pour son armoire, un jean waouh un vrai exploit. Je lui sortais et lui tendis. Malheureusement j'avais vidé le reste de son armoire et n'avait trouvé aucun haut assez simple pour cette soirée, même ses chemises valaient des centaines de $ et était vraiment trop chiques surtout les chemises blanches et les petits chandails en laine je n'en parle même pas.

-Bon ok va enfiler ton jean, j'ai une idée. Lui dis-je en sortant de sa chambre.

Je devais me rendre dans la buanderie, je trouverais peut être un t-shirt à la mode d'Alec pour Edward. Je ne savais même pas où se trouvait la buanderie alors j'avais du passer par la cuisine pour demander à Eva. J'étais sure qu'elle garderait le secret. Eva était une femme vraiment gentille.

-Eva j'aurais besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans la buanderie mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'y conduire s'il vous plait ? Lui demandais-je poliment, ça devait lui changer d'Aro et de ses deux monstres de jumeaux.

-Bien sur Madame.

Je la suivais à la buanderie et la congédia poliment. Je trouvais dans la panière de linge prêt à être repassé, un haut bleu rayé blanc, il était assez simple mais assez stylé quand même, je le « volais » et le repassais pour le porter à Edward. J'avais fait l'erreur de ne pas frappait à sa porte et je le retrouvais torse nu dans sa chambre, dans son petit jean. Oh non de dieu, ce qu'il était sexy… Autant avoir des relations sexuelles avec Aro me dégoutait au plus haut point, autant le fils, humm… ses muscles étaient très bien dessinés, et son « v » qui pointait vers son bas-ventre… à croquer. Je restais figé sur son buste en rougissant, quand il comprit que je le regardais il se mit à rougir furieusement lui aussi. Je me ressaisis et lui tendis le tee-shirt en me confondant en excuses. Il l'attrapa, l'enfila et essaya de me calmer en me disant que ce n'était pas grave et tout un tas d'autres choses du même style.

-Alors maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

-Là… (Je m'approchais et décrocha deux boutons du col pour laisser une visibilité sur son torse) c'est encore mieux. Lui dis-je en rougissant. Alors tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas dire à ton père ?

-Bah, je vais rien lui dire mais Eva prétextera m'avoir monté un plateau parce que je suis malade. Personne ne viendra vérifier puisqu'ils me considèrent comme un pestiféré. Je sortirais par la porte de la cuisine et tu me rejoins sur la route principale. Ça te va ? M'expliqua-t-il.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas on se rejoint vers 19h45 sur la route. Lui confirmais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Bella… _M'interpella-t-il._ Merci pour tout.

Sur ceux je regagnais ma chambre en attendant l'heure du départ.

.?pid=11925&fullsize=1


	7. Se mélanger aux autres

_**CHAPITRE 7 : SE MELANGER AUX AUTRES**_

**.**

_**POV Bella :**_

J'avais récupéré Edward sur la route principale et nous en avions profité pour mettre de la musique classique dans la voiture. Un peu de douceur avant la folie…

Je me garais sur le parking de la pizzéria et Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je le remerciais chaleureusement et l'entraina avec moi à l'intérieur du restaurant. Il était vraiment très timide alors j'entrepris de lui prendre la main amicalement pour lui signifier que j'étais là, pour le rassurer… Oui on va dire ça, c'était pour le rassurer humm, t'en avais juste envie oui…

-Les amis, je vous présente Edward. Edward voici Alice, Rosalie, Tanya je suppose, _la blonde acquiesça de la tête_, Emmett, Jasper, Mike et Eric. Je fis les présentations.

-Salut. Souffla-t-il à l'intention de tous alors qu'Alice se décalait pour faire une place à côté de Tanya. Je me doutais bien que cette place n'était pas pour moi mais pour Edward. Le pauvre…

-Viens t'asseoir par ici. Alice lui tira la manche de sa veste pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de Tanya qui le dévorait des yeux. Pff…

-Oh euh… Commença-t-il gêné.

-Y a pas de oh euh qui tienne. Le coupa-t-elle en le maintenant assis par l'épaule. Je lui fis un regard d'excuses qu'il accepta en hochant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce t'as fait à Jacob ? T'as dragué Bella ? Lui demanda Emmett en rigolant pour changer de sujet. Mais merde je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant qu'il parlerait de mon amour.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Edward incrédule.

-Ton visage… Lui rappela Emmett. Je lui faisais les gros yeux.

-Ah euh… non, non je n'ai pas eu d'altercation avec ce Jacob. C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bella ne t'as pas dit qu'elle avait un mec ? Renchérit Jasper. Merde quelle bande d'idiot.

-Maintenant je suis au courant. Répondit-il en me fixant. Il avait l'air… déçu.

-Vous avez choisis ? Nous interrompîmes le serveur, mon sauveur.

-2 reines, 2 4 fromages, 2 campagnardes et 2 margaritas. En boisson on va prendre 9 cocas. Commanda Alice pour tout le monde.

-Le principe c'est que chacun pioche dans les plats. Expliqua Rose aux nouveaux venus.

Le repas battait son plein, Edward se déridait légèrement mais Tanya le mettait très mal à l'aise, elle ne cessait de le coller. Pendant que tous étaient occupés à discuter Rosalie me demanda de l'accompagnes aux toilettes.

-Il se passe quoi entre Edward et Toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Rien du tout, c'est seulement un ami. Lui répondis-je.

-Alors pourquoi tu as omis volontairement de lui dire que tu avais un petit ami et qu'il était déçu de l'apprendre ? Me dit-elle froidement.

-Rosalie, arrêtes… ça te va bien de me faire la leçon… Lui dis-je sachant quelques trucs sur son comportement au début de sa relation avec Emmett.

-Bella, Alice a bien l'intention de casé ton ami avec Tanya. C'est une croqueuse d'hommes et ton ami a l'air assez fragile… Ce n'est pas pour te faire la morale Bella mais je crois que, pour lui en tout cas, tu es bien plus qu'une amie.

-Je vais le mettre en garde contre Tanya, c'est un mec intelligent, il saura faire attention. Merci Rose et excuses-moi si j'ai crue… M'excusais-je.

-C'est rien, retournons-y avant que les autres se posent des questions. Me dit-elle.

Rose était très perspicace mais sur ce coup je doutais qu'elle ait raison. Edward est un ami et si je l'ai déçu c'est simplement à cause de son père…

-Tiens vous étiez où ? Demanda Alice.

-A ton avis ? J'avais besoin de Bella pour m'essuyer les fesses. Lui lança Rosalie en imitant Em et ses blagues pourries.

Tout le monde éclata littéralement de rire. Edward s'intégré de plus en plus mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Alice ne cessait de le dévisager alors que Tanya se cramponnait à son bras ce qui le gêné vraiment. J'annonçais que j'allais payer l'addition. J'allais faire cracher Aro… Il était temps de partir en direction de la boite de nuit. On reprenait chacun sa voiture comme l'on était arrivé à la différence prêt que Tanya s'était invitée dans ma voiture. Elle s'était installée derrière le siège d'Edward et je pouvais voir ses mains venir dans ses cheveux ou le long de ses côtes. Elle le caressait et lui ne bougeait pas… Il ne disait rien… Quelle garce, cousine des Cullen ou pas si elle fait souffrir Edward, je lui arrache la tête.

La boîte était bondée ce soir, heureusement que nous avions réservés… heureusement que nous avions pris une bouteille plutôt oui. On s'installé aisément sur les banquettes et là Tanya se mit entre Edward et moi. En même temps, il m'ignorait depuis le resto, depuis qu'il savait… Ça me faisait plus mal que nécessaire…

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Plus je parlais à Bella, plus je l'appréciais et moins je comprenais. Comment une jeune fille aussi formidable qu'elle pouvait épouser un monstre comme mon père. De plus, je n'avais jamais vu une mariée si malheureuse à quelques semaines de son mariage et ça c'était étrange. Pendant quelques minutes je m'étais même demandé si mon père ne l'avait pas forcé. Elle m'avait présenté à ses amis qui étaient vraiment sympa mis à part cette Tanya qui me collait en permanence et ce Mike qui ne faisait que de mater Bella, ce qui m'agaçaient prodigieusement et sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Mon incompréhension avait redoublé quand Emmett et Jasper me semble-t-il avaient dit que Bella avait un petit ami. Si Bella a un petit ami pourquoi allait-elle se marier avec mon père ? Je m'étais senti jaloux bien sûr mais j'avais surtout était déçu parce qu'elle ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour me parler de ça, alors que moi je m'ouvrais peu à peu à elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me touchait plus que nécessaire.

Tanya s'était installée entre Bella et moi. Elle était ravissante mais un peu trop vulgaire pour moi et surtout elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de conversation. Je me sentais tellement en colère d'avoir fait confiance à Bella, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais réussi à faire confiance à quelqu'un et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais vraiment déçu encore plus que d'habitude. J'avais été idiot de croire qu'avec elle tout pourrait être différent… Je ne lui avais pas adressé un mot depuis que j'avais su. Les filles étaient parties danser sur la piste et elles faisaient sensation au vue des mecs qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Jazz et Em commençaient à bouillir et je devais bien avouer que moi aussi pas par rapport à Tanya mais par rapport aux mecs qui se frottaient à Bella. Les filles commençaient à s'agacer alors les mecs m'avaient demandé si je voulais aller avec eux pour les sortir de là, malgré ce que je ressentais je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella se faire ennuyer de la sorte. Depuis que je la connaissais je prenais un minimum d'assurance, avant elle jamais je n'aurais osé rire autant avec des inconnus, parler filles avec Jazz et Em, ces mecs étaient super cool, faire des blagues à Alice… Et là, j'allais jouer un rôle pour aider la « fiancée » de mon père…

On se dirigeait vers la piste et Em prit la tête des opérations. Il se plaça raide comme un piquet, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-On peut, peut-être vous aider Messieurs ? Leur lança-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? Lui dis-celui qui se frottait à Bella en poussant la poitrine du costaud avec son doigt.

-Ce sont nos copines, alors on vous prierait de déguerpir. Lança Jasper cette fois.

-Bah si vous preniez mieux soin d'elles, on n'aurait pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Se moqua encore celui qui draguait Bella. Viens ma gazelle on sera plus tranquille ailleurs. Dit-il à l'intention de Bella en la saisissant brusquement par le bras pour l'emmener.

-Lâches-là. Lui ordonnais-je.

-C'est ton mec ? Demanda-t-il à Bella.

-Oui. Répondit-elle agacée par ce connard.

-C'est facile d'allumer les mecs en s'habillant comme une pute et de se débiner après. Lui cracha-t-il violemment.

J'attrapais Bella à mon tour et la plaça derrière moi. Je pris un air menaçant en pensant à ce que j'avais envi de lui faire. J'étais certes en colère mais je ne laisserais rien lui arriver. Le mec tourna les talons et partit avec ses 3 acolytes. Bella se mit face à moi dans le but de me remercier mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je partais en direction du bar la laissant là. Tanya ne rata rien et me suivis jusqu'au bar. J'avais très rarement bu de l'alcool dans ma vie mais ce soir j'avais besoin d'un verre. Je regrettais d'avoir connu Bella, d'avoir cru en elle, en sa gentillesse … Je m'étais fait berner, elle cachait bien son jeu, j'allais découvrir pourquoi elle voulait absolument épouser Aro, c'était surement pour l'argent comme toutes les autres, sauf que les autres étaient des vieilles peaux mais Bella elle était une petite garce…

-Un double scotch. Demandais-je au barman.

Je l'avalais cul sec et en demanda un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à en avoir descendu une bonne demi-douzaine. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, je me laissais flirter avec Tanya. Nous étions repartis sur la banquette et nous nous embrassions. Mon premier baisé waouh… C'était assez agréable malgré tout. Nous nous embrassions maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes quand nous entendions des raclements de gorges. C'était Alice et Bella.

-Je te ramène où tu préfères continuer de lécher les amygdales d'Edward ? Lança Alice à Tanya.

-C'est tentant mais je n'ai pas envi de rentrer à pieds. Répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'était assez sexy en faite. Les mots qui se rapportaient aux filles commençaient à vouloir dire quelque chose pour moi.

-Je te raccompagnerai en taxi. Lui dis-je. Je voulais en savoir plus encore sur les filles.

-Bien comme tu veux. Me lança Bella… elle avait l'air déçue.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et partie en direction de la sortie avec Alice. Les autres devaient déjà probablement y être.


	8. Un aprèsmidi shopping avc ma bellefille

_**CHAPITRE 8 : Une après-midi shopping avec ma belle-fille**_

**.**

_**POV Bella :**_

Edward avait voulut rester avec cette garce dans cette boite, j'étais donc rentrée seule mais le cœur lourd. Pourquoi avais-je le cœur si serré ? Edward me faisait incontestablement la tête c'était un fait mais pas seulement. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi mais autre chose me chagrinait et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Jacob mais plutôt avec cette blonde. Je rentrais furieuse me dirigeant directement dans ma chambre mais c'était sans compter sur Aro qui m'attendrait à l'intérieur.

-T'aurais du rentrer encore plus tard … Me dit-il sèchement.

-Tu savais que je sortais et il n'a jamais été question que je ne puisse pas sortir avec des amis, ni même question d'un couvre feu. Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

-Non c'est vrai. Mais tu va devenir ma femme et tu dois m'obéir. Lança-t-il. Sinon tu sais ce qui arrivera. A l'avenir quand tu sortiras, je veux savoir avec qui, où et jusqu'à quelle heure ? Histoire que je ne m'inquiète pas une bonne partie de la nuit. Demain tu iras avec Jane choisir ta robe de mariée et faire du shopping, il est hors de questions que tu continues à t'habiller comme un sac. Tu vas être l'épouse du grand Aro Volturi caïd de la mode alors fais moi honneur. M'ordonna-t-il.

-Bien. Tranchais-je encore plus en colère qu'avant.

-Bonne nuit mon amour. Me dit-il ironiquement en m'embrassant contre ma volonté.

Il sortit de ma chambre et j'en profitais pour aller prendre une douche avant de me coucher. Je sortais de la douche et en passant devant la chambre d'Edward, je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier s'il était rentré. Je frappais doucement à sa porte mais rien… J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir la porte mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'était pas rentré. Je ne pouvais m'empêché d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec cette sa**pe. J'allais alors me coucher et comme tous les soirs je regardais les photos sur mon téléphone et celle de mon portefeuille. J'embrassais mes hommes sur la photo, stupide je sais, leurs dis-je que je les aimais et m'endormis difficilement.

Le matin j'avais rejoint la tablée pour le déjeuné. Alec, Jane et Aro étaient là mais pas Edward. Il avait du rentrer tard et dormait encore surement. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'Eva arrive en hurlant dans la salle à manger.

-Monsieur, monsieur, Monsieur Edward n'est ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. Je ne le trouve nulle part. Dit-elle à mon futur époux.

-Vous êtes sure Eva ? Allons mon petit vous avez du mal regarder. Lui répondit-il l'air je m'en foutiste.

-Je vais aller revérifier Monsieur. Annonça-t-elle.

Au moment où Eva quitta la pièce, Edward y entra tout débraillé dans les mêmes vêtements qu'hier soir, c'est-à-dire avec le pull d'Alec aussi…

-Où étais-tu ? Lui lança froidement Aro.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Papa ? Lui répondis Edward sur un ton moqueur. Merde il ne devait pas avoir dessaoulé.

-Je ne répéterais pas ma question Edward ? Le reprit Aro.

-Je suis sorti m'amuser comme les jeunes de mon âge… et j'ai rencontré une fille… Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mais c'est mon pull ? S'exclama Alec.

-Oui et alors tu peux bien partager frangin chéri. Lui dit Edward toujours avec le même sourire.

-Edward tu as bu… Constata Aro. Montes dans ta chambre et quand tu seras dessaoulé tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau.

Oups ça allait chauffer pour son matricule, je n'aurai jamais du le laisser seul merde… Avant de monter, il s'approcha de moi et me fit un baisé sur la joue en rajoutant.

-Toi, tu n'es pas une vieille peau… T'es pire… T'es une garce ... Oué c'est ça une belle garce…

-Monte tout de suite avant que je te mette un coup de pieds au cul. Lui hurla Aro.

-J'y vais… Wouh… Raté. Se moqua-t-il d'Aro en esquivant un coup de son père qui partait à sa poursuite.

Ces paroles aussi vraies soient-elles m'avaient blessée. Le fait qu'il parle de la fille qu'il avait rencontré me blessait aussi. Sans que je le veuille, je m'apercevais que je me sentais de plus en plus impliquée en vers Edward… Et ça me foutait littéralement la trouille. Malgré ses dures paroles je savais qu'il était en colère après moi et je ne le voulais pas, ça me blessait de trop. Il était mon seul allié dans cette maison… Je devais lui parler de Jacob et de Kellan… C'est décidé j'allais tout lui dire quand il accepterait de me reparler…

En attendant je devais aller en cours, j'avais seulement deux heures de droit de la famille ce matin… Je m'apprêtai à ressortir quand Jane me rappela qu'on allait faire du shopping cette après-midi. Comment oublier ? Pff… Je pris ma voiture est partie pour la fac sans même un au revoir à Aro. Je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié son comportement de cette nuit.

Les cours avec mes amis étaient passés incroyablement vite, celles avec qui j'aurai eu envie d'aller faire du shopping étaient Rose et Alice et pour mon mariage avec Jacob et non avec ce ... Aro.

J'étais rentré pour le déjeuné et tout le monde était déjà à table y compris Edward propre sur lui. Je m'installais aux côtés de mon futur époux … à la place qui m'était réservé et me laissa servir par Eva. Le silence planait sur la tablée quand Aro prit la parole.

-Edward, j'ai été claire non ?

-Oui, papa. Bella je ne me souviens plus de rien mais il parait que j'ai été odieux avec toi alors je m'en excuse. Me dit-il.

-Merci. Répondis-je simplement.

Et le reste du repas se passa silencieusement. Une fois terminée, je voulais aller parler à Edward avant de partir mais la petite peste en avait décidé autrement.

-Allez Bella, on y va. Me dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

-Tu permets j'avais quelques petites choses à faire avant. Lui dis-je.

-Non, tu les ferras en rentrant. Cria-t-elle.

Quelle gamine capricieuse et voilà que son père prit son partie.

-Bah oui ma chérie voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important que d'aller chercher ta robe de mariée, hein ? Il se mit à côté de sa « princesse » passa un bras sur ses épaules et lui sourit en grand complice.

-Oui, tu as raison. Lui mentis-je.

-Achètes toi la plus jolie des robes et des sous-vêtements affriolants. Me dit-il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure d'une façon qu'il voulait sexy. Il me donne plutôt envie de vomir.

-Merci chéri. Lui souriais-je faussement.

Je l'embrassais sur le coin de la bouche pour jouer mon rôle de « fiancée modèle » et partit avec l'adolescente dans ma voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as comme musique ? Me demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la boite à gant.

-Ne fouille pas, s'il te plait. La repris-je.

-T'as quoi dans ton lecteur ? _Elle demanda mais n'attendait pas de réponse parce qu'elle alluma le poste._ Oh c'est nul. Elle commençait à trifouiller le poste.

-Touches avec les yeux, bon sang. Lui dis-je.

-Super. On va se faire chier jusqu'au centre commerciale. Souffla-t-elle.

Je ne lui répondis pas et continua à conduire jusqu'au centre commerciale. Nous allions directement au magasin de robe de mariée. Je voulais en finir vite car elle me saoulée à mort. Elle commençait à me faire tourner en bourrique en me montrant les robes de demoiselle d'honneur. J'en avais tellement marre que je me dépêchais de choisir ma robe. Après ça, on avait fait d'autres boutiques et j'en avais profité pour acheter deux tops super sexys pour Rose et Alice ainsi que trois t-shirt fashion pour mes petits gars préférés tandis que la petite garce elle était partie dans un magasin de sous-vêtements. On se rejoignit devant la parfumerie. Dernière boutique que l'on ferrait pour ne pas perdre de temps à se retrouver après. Nous venions de payer nos achats et nous apprêtions à sortir du magasin quand les alarmes antivol du magasin se déclenchèrent.

-Eh Attendez Mademoiselle. S'écria le vigile en venant vers nous. Ouvrez vos sacs s'il vous plait.

-C'est complètement stupide, on vient de passer à la caisse. Lui dis-je.

-Veuillez coopérer et ne pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis. Dit-il sèchement. Putain si cette gamine a volé quelque chose je jure que je la claque à la voiture.

-De toute façon, on n'a rien à se reprocher. Lui dis-je en lui tendant mon sac.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? Dit-il en sortant un rouge à lèvre sous blister de mon sac.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas à moi ça. Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ? M'énervais-je. Voyons, réfléchissez une seconde, j'ai payé des parfums qui coutaient 10 fois plus cher que ce simple rouge à lèvres, si je l'avais pris je l'aurais payé aussi, vous ne croyez pas ? M'expliquais-je.

Il fouilla ensuite le sac de Jane mais n'y trouva rien, elle affichait un grand sourire narquois. J'allais la tuer la petite garce.

-Vous pouvez y aller Mademoiselle. Lui dit-il.

-Bah euh en fait, c'est ma belle-mère et c'est elle qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, appeler la police ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-On va déjà aller éclaircir ça dans le bureau en haut. Répondit-il en me serrant fort le bras pour me tirer là haut.

Jane voulut entrer mais il l'en empêcha, j'étais heureuse, elle n'allait rien savoir comme ça.

-Alors Mademoiselle pourquoi avez-vous volé ce rouge à lèvre ? Me demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pas volé ce rouge à lèvre, vous n'avez donc pas vu le petit manège de ma garce de belle-fille ? Je suis sure que c'est-elle qui l'a mis dans mon sac parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Lui dis-je.

-Bah peut être mais moi je n'ai aucune preuve en tout cas alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna-t-il comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ma réponse.

-Je peux vous payer dix fois le prix si vous voulez ? Lui proposais-je tout de même.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Vous me faites une gâterie et je vous laisse repartir avec le rouge à lèvre sans supplément. Lança-t-il sure de lui.


	9. ANNONCE OFFICIELLE

**ANNONCE OFFICIELLE**

**.**

Je vous annonce **l'OUVERTURE d'un FORUM** sur lequel je suis inscrite avec d'autres auteurs.

Le but de ce forum est de regrouper toutes les fictions en un seul et même lieu.

Lili et Jess vous accueillent sur World : le répertoire des fanfictions http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm

Que vous aimez True Blood, Vampire diaries, ou Twilight, ce forum est sans aucun doute votre nouveau site de prédilection.

Toutes les fictions répertoriées varient du tout au tout. Vous pourrez y trouver des fictions adaptées aux plus jeunes mais aussi à caractère lémoniaque.

**LE PRINCIPAL AVANTAGE DE CE FORUM C'EST QUE VOUS POURREZ Y TROUVER DES OS ET DES BONUS EN RAPPORT AVEC NOS FICTIONS QUI NE SERONT PUBLIEES NULLE PART AILLEURS ET PAS NON PLUS SUR SKYROCK OU ENCORE FANFICTION.**

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ LES LIRES, IL VOUS FAUDRA VOUS INSCRIRE SUR CE FORUM.**

**LE PLUS POUR LES AUTEURS, C'EST QUE VOUS VOUS DONNEREZ UNE CHANCE SUPPLEMENTAIRE DE VOUS FAIRE CONNAITRE ET C'EST TRES APPRECIABLE.**

Que vous soyez auteur ou bien lecteur, ce forum est fait pour vous.

Venez nombreuses, n'hésitez plus une seule seconde. On formera tous ensembles une communauté active et amusante.

http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm


	10. Tout savoir

_**CHAPITRE 9 : TOUT SAVOIR**_

.

-Plutôt crever, j'aime autant que vous appeliez les flics. Lui répondis-je.

-Bon très bien. Dit-il en décrochant le téléphone.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir si je ne changeais pas d'avis et parla au policier de l'autre côté. 15 minutes après, deux policiers entrèrent dans le bureau.

-Bien venait Mademoiselle, on va tirer ça au claire au poste. Dit le plus grand en me passant les menottes.

-Non mais vous exagérez je ne suis pas une criminelle. _Leur dis-je_. Et puis ça fait mal mince.

-Ah ma petite dame, le règlement c'est le règlement, il fallait y penser avant de voler ce rouge à lèvres. _Me dit le petit policier sournois_. On te tient au courant Sam.

-Pas de problème à plus les gars.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais menottée, accompagnée de policiers dont un qui portait mes sacs, à déambuler dans le centre commerciale devant tout le monde et surtout sous les yeux rieurs de cette petite peste.

Au poste j'avais du faire une déposition et je leur avais dit exactement la même chose qu'au type de la sécurité. Après la déposition, il m'avait pris en photo de face et de profil à l'instar des plus grands criminels et m'avait mis dans une cellule avec des femmes qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à des prostituées. J'étais vraiment en colère contre cette gamine, bon dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit aussi méchante merde ? Au bout d'un moment un policier apparut devant la grille et s'écria.

-Swan vous êtes libre.

Enfin ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il me conduisit jusque dans le hall et je tombais sur Aro qui paraissait en colère. Putain comment avait-il su, je n'avais pas voulu l'appeler exprès. Je me dirigeais vers lui avec le policier qui me tendait mes paquets. Cette tête de con d'Aro souriait faussement en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Merci monsieur l'agent et excusez-nous pour ce malentendu. Lui dit-il.

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur Volturi, on a l'habitude. Au revoir. Nous lança-t-il.

Il resserra violemment sa prise sur ma taille jusqu'à m'en faire mal et nous marchions en direction de la limousine. Jane était déjà à l'intérieur. Une fois placé, il prit la parole pour me crier dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? T'es inconsciente ou quoi ? Et puis tu donnes le mauvais exemple à ma fille ? T'es qu'une petite égoïste arrête de ne penser qu'à toi, merde. Si jamais ça ce sait, je te jure que tu le regretteras. Putain des fois, tu mérites vraiment des claques. _Me lança-t-il_. Alors t'as rien à dire pour ta défense ?

-Si je te dit que la fifille à son papa est une petite garce sans scrupules qui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à glisser ce putain de rouge à lèvre dans mon sac pour m'attirer des ennuis ça te va ? Lui crachais-je en regardant Jane mauvaise.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ma fille ainsi, espèce de petite menteuse, ingrate. Me dit-il en me giflant.

Je ne répondis rien et me décala au plus loin lui en me tenant la joue endolorie. La limousine s'arrêta devant la maison et sans même me retourner, ni prendre mes sacs, je rentrais directement à l'intérieur pour m'engouffrer dans ma chambre. Je m'effondrais en pleurs sur mon lit. Cette gamine m'avait poussée à bout. Et la tout de suite, j'avais vraiment envie, non besoin de voir mon fils et mon amour. De les serrer dans mes bras, de respirer leur délicieuse odeur. Il me manquait terriblement… J'avais envi de m'enfuir pour retourner auprès des miens… Mais si je faisais ça, je condamnais mon père et probablement mon fils également. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais allongé là à pleurer en serrant fort la photo de mon père, de mon amour et de mon fils contre mon cœur quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je ne répondis même pas ne voulant voir personne sauf peut être Edward mais comme il me faisait la tête… c'était impossible.

-Madame j'ai besoin de prendre votre linge sale. S'éleva la voix d'Eva.

-Bien entrez Eva. Acceptais-je.

Elle prit le linge et ressortie aussitôt mais elle m'avait observé avec insistance quelques secondes.

A peine quelques minutes après, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Encore une fois je ne répondis pas. Mais au lieu que la personne insiste à frapper ou à parler derrière la porte, elle entra carrément dans ma chambre. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi sur mon lit et entreprit de me caresser doucement les cheveux. Son contacte me faisait du bien. Et je commençais doucement à me calmer. Cette personne attrapa doucement la photo que je serrais contre moi et au lieu de la retenir de force, je la laissais glisser vers la main de mon sauveur. Je sus alors à cet instant, que c'était l'heure des explications.

-C'est pour eux que je fais ça. Mon père, Jacob et mon fils.

.

_**POV Edward : **_

Je m'asseyais contre la tête de lit et la retourna dans mes bras. Elle avait sa tête sur mon abdomen et j'avais passé mes bras autour d'elle. Je me sentais bien ainsi malgré mon chagrin de la voir ainsi.

-Ai confiance en moi Bella. Comme moi j'ai confiance en toi. Lui dis-je.

-Ils me manquent Edward. Me dit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Et non avec eux ? Lui demandais-je.

-Mon père a une grave maladie de cœur qui est héréditaire sur le chromosome Y. Alors si Kellan, mon fils ne se fait pas suivre dès maintenant, il a toutes les chances d'être atteint avant l'âge de 20 ans. Mais le problème c'est que les soins coûtent très chers et malgré toute la bonne volonté que j'y ai mise ça ne suffisait pas pour couvrir les frais. Me dit-elle alors que ses larmes trempaient ma chemise.

-Alors tu veux épouser mon père pour l'argent ? Lui demandais-je.

-Honnêtement oui mais ton père est au courant et on a fait un deal lui et moi au travers du contrat de mariage. En gros je fais tout ce qu'il veut y compris l'épouser et en échange il assure les soins de mon père et de mon fils et s'est engagé à verser 5000 $ mensuellement sur le compte de Jake pour qu'il puisse élever notre fils sans problème. Et j'ai accepté et voilà. M'expliqua-t-elle. Waouh je n'en revenais pas… La pauvre ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

-Je suis désolé pour toi Bella. Il n'y avait vraiment pas un autre moyen que de te marier avec ce connard ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, Edward ne me juge pas s'il te plait mais j'ai même essayé de me prostituer mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ton père quand il m'a fait sa proposition je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde sans même savoir les termes du contrat. La seule chose qui comptait pour moi c'était que mon père et mon fils meurt de vieillesse et non d'une crise cardiaque à un si jeune âge. Elle pleurait beaucoup maintenant mais elle devait extérioriser ça.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir ? Lui demandais-je en constatant son état.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Ça fait partie des termes de l'accord. Je m'engageais à ne plus jamais les revoir tous les trois. Je ne reverrais plus jamais mon fils, je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qu'il est devenu, voir comment il est beau… Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort.

Je la berçais dans mes bras et déposais des baisés dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer.

-Chut… ça va aller… tu finiras ton histoire plus tard si tu veux… chut calmes-toi je suis là… Lui murmurais-je.

-Non je veux tout te dire Edward… Je ne veux pas que tu apprennes d'autres choses par Emmett ou Jasper et voir la déception dans tes yeux à l'instar d'hier soir. Alors bah c'est simple je me marrie avec ton père, je ne revois plus jamais ceux que j'aime, je lui donne un héritier et il s'occupe de leur prodiguer les meilleures soins. Voilà mon histoire mais s'il te plait Edward ne dit rien à personne, les autres ne sont pas au courant et ils croient que je suis toujours avec Jacob. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Je te le promets ma belle je ne dirais rien. Racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jane ? J'en avais légèrement entendu parler.

-Ta sœur est une peste, à la parfumerie elle a mit dans mon sac un rouge à lèvre pour que je me fasse choper en train de voler. Grâce à elle, je me suis retrouvé face à un gars de la sécurité pervers… Raconta-t-elle.

-Comment ça pervers ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Il m'a proposé de lui faire une gâterie contre ma liberté et j'ai refusé, il a appelé la police qui m'a traité comme une vraie criminelle. _Elle me montra ses poignets tout bleus_. Ton père m'a fait libérer. Ta sœur a du l'appelé parce que je ne voulais pas le faire moi… et puis bah dans la voiture, il m'a hurlé dessus et je lui ai dit les 4 vérités sur sa garce de fille. Me dit-elle j'étais très en colère contre ce gars de la boutique mais je ne le montrais pas.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demandais-je connaissant mon « père ».

-Il m'a giflé en me traitant de menteuse. Me dit-elle.

-Putain quel connard. Non, il n'a pas le droit de te toucher. Non merde, pas toi. Maintenant je ne retenais plus ma colère.

-Edward essaies de te calmer, je t'en supplie. Me dit-elle en s'agrippant à ma chemise alors que les larmes roulaient encore sus ses joues.

-C'est bon ma puce ça va aller… Je me calme. Là tu vois… Lui dis-je en la tenant fermement dans mes bras.

Putain la voir ainsi me déchirait, je ne lui en voulais plus du tout pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de Jacob mais maintenant j'en voulais ardument à ma peste de sœur et à mon père de l'avoir giflée et de ne pas l'avoir cru. Je devais me calmer mais l'avoir dans mes bras m'aidait beaucoup. Je ne saurais pas dire ce que je ressentais pour elle exactement mais je savais que j'étais bien seulement quand elle était près de moi et là dans mes bras c'est encore mieux… Je l'avais appelé « ma puce » mais c'était sorti tout seul. En même temps c'était ma meilleure amie, ça pouvait sembler normal alors…

On était resté ainsi plusieurs minutes quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Tanya.

-Excuses-moi Bella, on se voit au dîner. Lui dis-je en sortant pour répondre au téléphone.


	11. Se rendre compte

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.

.

_**Chapitre 10 : Se rendre compte…**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

J'étais bien dans ses bras, cela m'apaisait beaucoup. J'avais adoré qu'il m'appelle « ma puce », c'était très agréable venant de sa part et non pas de son père répugnant. Lorsque son cellulaire avait sonné, je m'étais détaché de lui à contre cœur et il avait quitté ma chambre. Il avait raison, il était là et heureusement.

Ce soir-là le diner n'avait pas été de tout repos pour moi devant subir les moqueries incessantes d'Alec et Jane. Aro ne disait rien et quant à Edward bah on ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il était arrivé son portable pendu à l'oreille et salua la personne en lui disant « Je t'embrasse ». Pour le coup j'avais supposé que c'était Tanya et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse de cette garce. Edward s'était servi et lorsque Jane lança encore une vanne sur moi, il ne dit rien mais était compatissant. C'est alors qu'après ça, les moqueries avaient dérivées sur Edward. C'était du genre « Quelle fille peut bien être assez folle pour vouloir de toi » OU « elle doit vraiment avoir faim » OU encore « Elle doit avoir des handicapes sévères ». Il n'avait rien dit non plus et s'était contenté de baisser les yeux sur son assiette.

Après le dîner, comme chaque soir je passais la soirée auprès d'Aro malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait plus tôt. Je pensais plus à mes amours qu'à moi. En revanche quand il avait voulu m'embrasser j'avais tourné la tête. Il m'avait giflé tout de même. Il attrapa alors mon menton dans sa main et tourna ma tête dans sa direction.

-Bella s'il te plait, regardes-moi.

-… Je lui faisais littéralement la gueule.

-Bella j'ai détesté devoir te gifler, je t'en prie excuses-moi. Embrasses-moi j'ai besoin de toi. Me dit-il presque sincèrement.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Tu refuses de voir la vérité … Ouvres les yeux Aro, quel intérêt j'aurai à vouloir voler ce maquillage moi qui ne me maquille jamais alors qu'en plus j'avais ta carte de crédit ? Lui dis-je.

-Parce que c'est dans tes habitudes tout simplement, c'est ce que tu es… mais chérie tu n'as plus besoin de voler quoi que ce soit, tu peux t'acheter tout ce que tu veux avec cette carte. Me dit-il. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con.

-Aro… Je ne suis pas une menteuse, merde. Lui criais-je.

-Je t'en veux pas mon amour, c'est chronique tu n'y peux rien. Aller Embrasses ton fiancé maintenant. Me répondit-il.

-Non. Tranchais-je en colère, il ne m'aidait pas à ne plus lui en vouloir.

-EMBRASSES-MOI, TU ES A MOI, TU DOIS M'OBEIR, TU M'ENTENDS, SI JE VEUX QUE TU M'EMBRASSES, TU LE FAIS, SI JE VEUX QUE TU TE METTES A GENOUX ET QUE TU ME PRENNES DANS TA BOUCHE TU LE FAIS, SI JE VEUX QUE TU DORMES PAR TERRE AU PIED DE MON LIT TU LE FAIS. T'AS COMPRIS ? Me hurla-t-il dessus.

J'hochais la tête sans répondre, il me faisait peur. Il me maintint la tête pour mettre sa langue dans ma bouche, j'avais littéralement envie de vomir… Après une minute de baisé environ il me relâcha et ajouta :

-Tu vois ce n'était pas bien difficile. Désormais tu feras tout ce que je te dirais et tu as de la chance que je ne te force pas à t'offrir à moi. Je préfère te cueillir à notre nuit de noce. Me souffla-t-il. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. Bonne nuit mon amour.

Aro se révélait être un homme abjecte de plus en plus violant. Il me faisait vraiment peur maintenant. Je montais dans ma chambre pour découvrir sur mon lit les paquets de mes achats. En commençant à les ranger, je tombais sur celui contenant les présents que je voulais faire à mes amis. Je me saisis alors d'un des pulls bleus et me dirigea discrètement telle une James bond girl contre la chambre d'Edward. Je m'apprêtais à frapper à sa porte quand je vis l'ombre d'un homme dans le tournant du couloir. Je changeais vite de plan et au lieu de frapper à sa porte j'entrais rapidement en la refermant derrière moi. Je me retournais pour m'adosser contre la porte et reprendre mes esprits mais au lieu de ça, je restais bouche bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux et de toute évidence Edward fut tout aussi surpris que moi stoppant net le mouvement de sa main sur son sexe et raccrochant subitement son cellulaire. Il remonta vite son boxer et s'apprêter à dire quelque chose quand des coups retentirent sur sa porte.

-Oh, non merde. Caches-moi vite. Lui dis-je.

-Viens par là. Il me poussa dans son dressing.

Putain je n'en revenais pas, il était en train de se… masturber au téléphone… Je regrettais soudainement d'être entrée sans frapper… Merde, merde, merde… De un j'avais violé son intimité, de deux je jalousais secrètement la fille qu'il y avait à l'autre bout du fil et de trois bordel ce qu'il était appétissant… Bordel Bella ne penses pas à lui de cette façon, c'est un ami mince… J'étais désormais certaine que je ne penserais plus jamais à lui de la même manière… J'attendais patiemment qu'il vienne me rechercher parce que je n'entendais rien du tout. Je ne savais même pas qui c'était. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vint me chercher. Il me saisit par la main pour m'aider à sortir. Ni lui ni moi n'osions parler. La situation était très gênante.

-Euh… Excuses-moi Edward, je ne voulais pas … enfin j'aurai du frapper mais… j'ai vu l'ombre de quelqu'un dans le couloir et… j'ai eu… j'ai eu peur de … me faire prendre. M'excusais-je en bégayant et en rougissant.

-Euh… ouais c'est assez gênant comme situation… je enfin c'était Tanya et … Commença-t-il.

-STOP, s'il te plait épargnes-moi les détails. Le coupais-je.

-Désolé, ouais… Nous étions vraiment gênés tous les deux mais quand à moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder vers ses bijoux de famille surtout qu'il était encore en boxer…

-Tu devrais mettre un pantalon. Lui rappelais-je.

-Ouais, pardon… Me dit-il en sautant dans un de ses pantalons. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Euh nan, c'est juste que j'ai acheté ça pour toi tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le pull.

-Il est super. Merci Bella. Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-De rien, ça t'évitera de piquer celui de ton frère. Riais-je.

-Ouais… Euh Bella… pour ce qu'il vient de se passer… enfin… je ne veux pas que… que ça change quoi que ce soit à notre amitié… alors parlons-en une bonne fois pour toute et oublies tu veux bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Alors Tanya et toi, vous avez… ? Enfin vous avez couché ensemble ? Lui demandais-je même si je n'étais pas sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Euh Bella honnêtement je n'en sais rien, mais je me sens différent et c'est assez curieux comme sensation parce que je me rappelle plus de rien mis à part que j'ai picolé comme un trou. Me répondit-il.

-Tu sais Edward on peut s'amuser sans se miner la tête aussi. Lui rappelais-je.

-Bella je n'ai pas bu pour m'amuser mais plutôt pour oublier ma douleur… J'avais mal, je me sentais trahi et le bar était là. Je t'avais fait confiance en te confiant ma vie, mes pensées mais j'étais déçu de voir que tu m'avais caché l'existence de Jacob… J'ai compris maintenant mais sur le moment j'ai bu… et Tanya était là et j'ai fait sa connaissance et c'est une chouette fille. Me dit-il, j'étais jalouse de ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

-Edward fais attention à toi, s'il te plait. Rosalie m'a dit que c'était une croqueuse d'homme. Lui dis-je me souvenant de la mise en garde contre Tanya.

-Je te le promets. Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça maintenant. Me reprit-il.

-Oui. Dis-je volontiers, cette fille me sortait par les trous de nez.

Ce soir-là, nous avions encore discuté pendant quelques heures, allongés face à face sur son lit avant que je ne regagne ma chambre.

**0°°0**

Il s'était désormais passé plus d'une semaine depuis cette discussion et nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de renouveler cela puisque Tanya accaparait tout le temps d'Edward. Aro l'avait même invité à notre union. Plus je voyais cette fille roder dans cette maison, plus j'étais en rage. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas exactement mais elle m'exaspérait de plus en plus. J'étais tellement aveuglée par ma rage que je pensais de moins en moins à Jacob, je pensais à lui mais bien moins souvent que je ne pensais à mon tout petit où à cette garce dans le lit de mon « meilleur » ami.

Demain j'allais devenir Madame Aro Volturi et ceci n'était pas pour me combler de joie. Enfin surtout l'après. On devait partir en lune de miel. Les désirs d'Aro était des ordres et lune de miel signifiait faire des choses avec lui. Choses que je ne voulais absolument pas faire avec lui. C'est en rage que je rejoignis les bras de Morphée.

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Je n'avais plus passé beaucoup de temps avec Bella passant la majeure partie de mon temps avec Tanya dans ma chambre ou au centre commercial ou même avec les autres. Elle était venue au mariage de mon père et de Bella… Ce mariage fut l'épreuve la plus difficile pour moi… C'est au moment où j'avais aperçue Bella dans sa magnifique robe que j'avais compris… J'étais amoureux d'elle et la voir épouser mon père avait été un supplice pour moi. J'aurais encore préféré qu'on me plante une dague en plein cœur plutôt que d'assister à ça, surtout que je savais pertinemment que ça rendait ma Bella malheureuse. Tanya m'avait tenue la main telle une sangsue, elle ne me lâchait jamais, en temps normal cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais pas aujourd'hui, c'en était trop je ne pouvais pas le supporter, celle que je voulais qui me tienne la main n'était autre que ma belle-mère qui était désormais officiellement la femme de mon père. Je n'avais même pas attendu plus longtemps j'étais sorti fumer une cigarette laissant planté là Tanya, ma « petite amie »…

Le mariage avait eu lieu, il y a deux jours et désormais Madame et Monsieur Volturi étaient en voyage de noce à Copenhague, romantique parait-il. J'essayais de me consoler avec Tanya comme je le pouvais.

.

_**POV Jacob :**_

Voilà près de trois semaines que Bella s'était barrée, je comprenais ses motivations mais bordel que je lui en voulais et son père aussi. Comme tous les samedis j'emmenai Kellan au square pour qu'il soit un peu avec les autres enfants. J'avais du mal à faire face mais je me battais pour lui, pour notre fils, non pour mon fils… Il est clair qu'après ce qu'elle a fait Bella ne méritait plus le titre de « mère »… Elle me manquait c'était certain mais comment pourrais-je lui pardonner un jour… Je ne savais même pas où elle était, si elle allait bien ? Et malgré que je lui en voulais à mort je m'inquiétais pour elle. Après tout, elle était toute ma vie avec mon fils avant…. Maintenant je n'avais plus que lui et je me battrais pour lui jusqu'au bout. Je laissais sa poussette près d'un banc et le mit dans une balançoire pour bébé. Il aimait beaucoup que je le pousse doucement. Il riait aux éclats. Mon petit ange ne se rendait pas compte de la situation mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rappelait tant j'étais en colère contre sa mère.

-Mon bébé, ce n'est rien. On est bien tous les deux. On n'a pas besoin de maman, hein ? Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux comme s'il allait me répondre à 10 mois à peine.

Je le serrais fort contre ma poitrine comme si ma vie en dépendait… et elle en dépendait indéniablement, il était désormais mon unique raison de vivre. Après plusieurs minutes, je le remettais dans sa poussette pour rentrer à la maison. En passant devant le kiosque à journaux mon regard fut attiré par ce que mon bébé me désignait du doigt. Oh mon dieu, la garce m'écriais-je. Je pris un exemplaire de chaque torchon sur lesquels Bella ou plutôt Madame Volturi était présente avec son « charmant » époux.

Bella s'était marié avec Aro Volturi en seulement 3 semaines, la garce devait avoir préméditée son coup depuis bien longtemps. Mon bébé avait reconnue Bella parce qu'il l'avait désigné du doigt en babillant et dans son langage à lui cela signifiait « là ».

J'étais encore plus en colère qu'avant. Je rentrais à la maison et mis Kellan dans son parc alors que son grand-père subissait ses soins dans sa chambre.

Je lu tour à tour tous ces torchons et ils disaient tous la même chose.

Bella, jeune étudiante brillante est désormais Madame Aro Volturi. Ils se sont envolés hier pour Copenhague, la ville des amoureux. La question est désormais de savoir à quelle fréquence vont-ils consommer leur union ? La réponse à leur retour. Au prochain numéro.

Bella avait dit dans sa lettre que c'était pour nous qu'elle faisait ça mais au vu de son sourire radieux ce n'était que calomnie. Mais maintenant que je savais qu'elle était Madame Volturi je jurais de la retrouver…

.

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.


	12. La lune de miel

Message important les filles

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿Une catégorie "Défits" a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.

.

ATTENTION LEMON !

Je rappelle que le LEMON est fortement déconseillé aux personnes âgées de - 15 ans. Si vous le lisez quand même vous en prenez la responsabilité, inutile de poser des questions de l'ordre de l'éducation sexuelle.

Bonne lecture à tous

.

_**Chapitre 11 : La lune de miel**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Nous venions d'arriver dans la suite nuptiale qu'Aro avait réservée pour notre lune de miel. Je repensais à ce mariage qui en soit avait été une fête très bien réussie mais je me souvenais parfaitement qu'au moment où le prêtre m'avait posé cette fameuse question, ce simple mot – mais qui m'engageait pour toujours – « oui » avait eu du mal à sortir. Voilà désormais je n'étais plus Bella Swan mais Bella Volturi. La suite était très spacieuse et j'avais envie de crier à Aro qu'il reste loin de moi mais je n'en fis rien et lui en décida tout autrement.

Il s'avança vers moi avec un regard de prédateur et posa sa main sur mon cou. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure et s'exclama :

-Te voilà toute entièrement à moi maintenant mon amour. J'ai envie de toi Madame Volturi.

A sa dernière phrase, je sentis mon estomac se tordre et j'eue soudainement envie de vomir. Merde, merde, merde… J'avais failli oublier ce détail… Tous les jeunes mariés s'empressaient de consumer leur mariage… et ça faisait vraiment partit du deal. Je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec lui mais était-ce pire que la prostitution ? C'est peu probable… Je devais alors remplir la part de mon contrat pour sécuriser les hommes de ma vie. Je devais réellement prendre sur moi mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'allais baiser avec un sdf crasseux ou que sais-je encore… Oui voilà, c'est ça… une simple partie de baise… juste pour se faire du bien… Je devais me convaincre de ça pour que tout se passe pour le mieux vu les circonstances.

Il glissa ensuite son bras autour de ma taille et me colla à lui. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Il m'embrassa tendrement et même si j'étais dégoutée, je me laissais faire…

-Je vais te prendre sur la table… Me lança-t-il sans aucun romantisme.

Ensuite, il me redonna un long baiser. Je sentis une de ses mains qui glissait sur mon dos. Il descendit la fermeture éclair de ma robe et la fit glisser sur mes hanches. Il commença à caresser mes seins. Ses caresses étaient assez rapides et pressées, je commençais à frémir à chacun de ses passages sur mes tétons, ensuite il glissa ses doigts sur mon ventre. Il approcha sa bouche de mes seins et les goûta avec force. Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes hanches puis sur mes jambes. Il me souleva pour retirer complètement ma robe. Il se mit à genoux et approcha sa bouche de mes pieds, enleva mes talons hauts, il commença à lécher et embrasser mes pieds. Il se releva et descendis son pantalon. Il portait un slip en coton qui n'était carrément pas sexy mais il avait déjà une érection convenable alors que je ne m'étais pas encore occupée de sa queue. Il me fit me mettre à genoux sur le sol en m'appuyant sur l'épaule et présenta son sexe à ma bouche. Malgré le dégoût qu'il me provoquait je le pris pour une caresse buccale. Je faisais glisser ma langue sur son membre tendu, faisait tourner ma langue autour de son gland. Je sentais qu'il était en train de prendre son pied le salaud, il allait bientôt jouir alors je m'étais retirée de sa queue, hors de question qu'il se lâche dans ma bouche. Il m'avait relevé, embrassé et basculé sur le dos sur la table. Il me releva les jambes, s'approcha de mon intimité qui coulait malgré moi et embrassa le creux des cuisses avant de remonter sur ma vulve qu'il commença à déguster doucement juste avec la langue, il jouait avec mon clitoris en le faisant rouler sous sa langue. Malgré tout, je commençais doucement à ressentir un peu de plaisir. Je commençais à me tortiller et il dut le remarquer parce qu'il me sourit et chuchota quelques mots à mon oreille :

- En fait, tu caches bien ton jeu, tu es une sacrée cochonne sous tes airs de petite fille modèle.

Il approcha sa queue dressée vers l'entrée de mon intimité, il avança et entra en moi sans aucune douceur, le plaisir était brusquement retombé et il avait même laissé place à la douleur. Ses va-et-vient n'avaient rien de sensuels et tendres mais ils étaient plutôt brutaux, il s'empressa immédiatement de me caresser les seins puis les embrassa sauvagement. Plus il me pénétrait, plus la douleur repartait comme elle était venue et le plaisir repris peu à peu le dessus. Il me releva et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il me tira à lui et me susurra :

-Viens sur moi, viens t'asseoir sur ma queue.

Je vins m'asseoir face à lui à califourchon, il me souleva légèrement pour m'aider à glisser sur sa verge. Avec les accoudoirs du fauteuil, j'étais assez l'aise car j'avais glissé chacune de mes jambes dans les encoches des accoudoirs, et je soulevais mes hanches avec l'aide d'Aro qui me soutenait les fesses. Soudain, il me dit au creux de l'oreille :

-Retire-toi, je vais jouir, tends-moi ta bouche.

-Non, s'il te plaît mon amour, jouis sur mon ventre… Lui dis-je sensuellement pour le manipuler, je ne voulais pas de son goût dans ma bouche, j'avais toujours détesté ça.

-Isabella… A genoux et dépêches-toi… Me dit-il sévère en me tirant les cheveux vers l'arrière.

Je descendis alors de ses jambes et vins m'agenouiller devant lui, il prit sa queue en main et se branla, quelques va-et-vient suffirent à le faire jouir. Il maintint ma tête très près de son sexe et m'obligea à ouvrir la bouche et à tirer la langue, il me lança quelques longues giclées de son liquide dégoutant. J'étais tellement écœurée que j'en avais la nausée.

Il me releva, me serra contre lui et m'embrassa comme si de rien était. Je m'étais dégagé de ses bras prétextant avoir besoin de prendre un bon bain au calme. Il me laissa tout de même y aller seule.

Nous avions passé notre voyage de noce entre visite de musées, shopping, et baiser dans notre suite. Je m'étais plus ou moins habituée à lui et à ses assauts sexuels qui soit dit en passant n'étaient pas aussi dégoûtants que je ne l'imaginais enfin j'avais ma technique pour ça. Je m'étais aperçue de ça à notre deuxième rapport, il avait été plus doux, je m'étais laissé aller dans l'action et m'étais mis à fantasmer doucement sur Edward. Depuis lors à chaque fois, je m'imaginais Edward à la place d'Aro et je prenais de plus en plus de plaisir. Pourquoi Edward ? Je ne savais pas mais je commençais à me rendre compte que je pensais de plus en plus à mon beau-fils, bien plus qu'à mon Jacob et ça me faisait très peur. Aro m'avait clairement demandé – ou bien ordonné plutôt – d'arrêter de prendre ma pilule contraceptive pour lui fournir un héritier mais je continuais de la prendre en douce.

On avait refait nos bagages et nous nous étions envolés pour Seattle afin de rentrer à la maison. 

.

Message important les filles

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿Une catégorie "Défits" a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.


	13. Leur retour

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 janvier 2011**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.

.

_**Chapitre 12 : Leur retour…**_

**.**

_**POV Edward :**_

Ca faisait maintenant 3 jours que Bella était partit en voyage de noce avec mon père. Mais comme le fameux dicton : « Le chat n'est pas là, les souries dansent », Alec et Jane faisaient n'importe quoi, hier soir ils avaient même organisé une soirée « VIP » avec leurs potes. Soirée où la drogue, l'alcool et le sexe coulaient à flots. Moi j'étais resté dans ma chambre à essayer d'oublier ma belle et de dormir mais impossible avec tout ce vacarme. Je m'étais enfermé à clés pour ne pas être dérangé et m'étais installé à mon piano. Mon esprit divagué… il aurait pu divaguer vers Tanya ma petite amie mais au lieu de ça, la seule à qui je pensais, n'était autre que la délicieuse Madame Volturi. Je n'avais jamais connu une femme comme elle, elle était belle, gentille, intéressante, intelligente, pleine de joie de vivre malgré les malheurs qui bordaient sa vie… Ce n'était pas saint de penser ainsi à ma belle mère mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je la voyais, cette magnifique poupée apparaissait, je revoyais son merveilleux sourire lorsqu'on était tous les deux, je la sentais dans mes bras, je sentais sa merveilleuse odeur… Elle me faisait tant rêver. Je laissais mes doigts glisser d'eux-mêmes sur l'ivoire des touches et une nouvelle mélodie était née. Il était indéniable que ma muse s'appelait Bella. Ca serait sa chanson désormais.

Plus les jours passaient et plus ça m'énervait de penser que ma Bella n'avait pas réellement envie d'être mariée et encore moins en lune de miel avec ce con. Malheureusement je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'étais raide dingue amoureux d'elle. J'aurai pu l'aider, j'ai aussi de l'argent. Je ne sais pas encore comment je l'aurai aidé exactement mais ne dit-on pas que « l'amour donne des ailes ». Penser au fait qu'elle était malheureuse loin de ceux qu'elle aime m'achevait. Bien sur le fait que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aimait me faisait souffrir mais ce qui me faisait encore plus mal c'était qu'elle soit malheureuse. Cette fille m'avait littéralement changé, avant elle j'étais très renfermé sur moi-même, je n'avais pas d'amis, je ne sortais pas, je n'avais aucune raison de vivre, je n'avais goût à rien. Elle est arrivée dans ma vie et tout a changé. Je commence doucement à m'ouvrir aux autres comme je l'ai fais avec ses amis qui sont géniaux, même si la petite brune ne cessait de me dévisager, j'avais aimé sortir et depuis ce fameux soir, c'était arrivé une nouvelle fois mais à mon grand regret c'était avec Tanya et non réellement avec celle que je voulais. Je prenais peu à peu confiance en ce que je faisais surtout en composition musicale. Pourquoi je prenais peu à peu confiance ? La réponse est simple, Bella encore une fois. Elle était là pour m'encourager, pour me dire combien ma musique en valait la peine, pour me dire combien elle l'aimait. Bien sûre, mon père m'en voulait encore plus mais qu'importe ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Bella me donnait du courage mais bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait me manquer. Je m'étais alors couché en pensant à elle, en pensant douloureusement à elle, à mon amour impossible qui devrait rester secret pour elle. Malgré ça, elle était devenue mon tout, ma vie, elle hantait mes rêves et régissait toute ma vie. Malgré son statut de Mme Volturi, je ferais tout pour qu'elle le supporte plus facilement, qu'elle supporte mieux d'être loin des siens.

La semaine venait de passer et je passais tout mon temps dans mes appartements. Je restais enfermé dans ma chambre à rêvasser, à écrire, à lire ou à composer. Je ne cache pas que je ne faisais que de penser à ma belle-mère, la première et unique femme que je n'ai jamais aimée. Elle hantait mes rêves, mes pensées mais je savais de toute façon qu'elle m'était inaccessible, cependant je ne pouvais pas me l'ôter de la tête, je n'y arrivais pas. Ils devaient rentrer aujourd'hui et je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais me comporter avec eux et avec elle en particulier. Depuis le mariage Tanya n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler mais j'esquivais tous ses appels. Elle ne comprenait pas que je n'avais pas envi de la voir. J'étais malheureux d'aimer une fille que je ne pourrais jamais avoir mais je pourrais rester son ami et je la soutiendrais. Je n'étais plus seul non plus maintenant, j'avais ma Bella, ma meilleure amie aussi. Isabella Swan-Volturi je t'aimerais sincèrement mais discrètement. Me dis-je sérieusement.

Ce matin, j'étais bien allongé dans mon lit et des petits papillons s'envolaient de mon cœur à l'idée de revoir ma Bella aujourd'hui. Cette nuit, j'avais fait un rêve étrange mais néanmoins très plaisant. Il était tellement plaisant qu'en y repensant j'avais une énorme érection. J'avais fait un rêve érotique où Bella venait dans ma chambre et me poussait sur mon lit pour s'empaler sur moi sans aucune forme de préliminaires. Je fermais les yeux et revoyais ses images comme si j'y étais. Mon membre dressé en devenait douloureux. J'avais tellement envi d'elle… Je devais me soulager sinon j'allais détendre mon boxer. Je commençais par enlever mon boxer en imaginant les douces et fines mains de Bella l'enlever pour moi. Elle glissait sa langue sur mon torse, remontait sur ma mâchoire, passa sur mes lèvres et vint mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Humm… Je descendis ma main et l'enroula autour de mon sexe. Imaginant Bella grimpait sur moi, j'activais ma main sur toute ma longueur. Je sentais ma Bella glissait sur ma verge de plus en plus rapidement et je l'accompagnais dans ses mouvements en lui maintenant les fesses. Je nous imaginais en plein dialogue coquin et j'étais au summum de mon excitation. Je tendis ma main pour attraper des mouchoirs avant de décharger sur moi. Ahhh…. C'était vraiment trop bon de me masturber en l'imaginant. Malheureusement c'est vraiment tout ce qui arriverait, l'imaginaire, le songe… rien de tout ça ne sera jamais réel. J'étais ensuite partit sous la douche.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je me sentais assez gaie aujourd'hui. J'avais même troqué mon pantalon de toile contre un jean et j'avais mis par-dessus ma chemise blanche, le pull bleu rayé blanc que Bella m'avait offert. J'étais même passé à la salle de bain me raser et essayer de me coiffer un minimum. Je m'étais parfumé. Je ne ressemblais plus à Edward Volturi, le petit coincé mais à Edward Volturi plein d'assurance mais malgré le look, au fond j'étais toujours aussi timide et coincé. J'étais descendu prendre mon petit déjeuné plein d'entrain, j'avais une de ces fringales. J'avalais des œufs brouillés et du bacon avec deux tartines beurrées et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Jane me regarda bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu manges comme un goinfre. Me dit-elle.

-Hé alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Moi je ne suis pas anorexique au moins. Lui lançais-je.

-Sale bâtard. M'insulta-t-elle.

Au moment où j'allais répliquer les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrir sur mon père et Bella. Ma chère sœur ne rata pas le coche et accourut dans les bras de son papa chéri pour se plaindre et en faire des tonnes comme d'habitude. Mais à ma grande surprise il ne prit pas partit mais cru même faire de l'humour. Il avait l'air heureux. Ses vacances avaient dû lui faire du bien. Après nous avoir tous salué, ils nous offrirent des souvenirs de leur « lune de miel » et nous nous étions tous remis à table pour écouter leurs péripéties racontées par mon père. J'étais près de Bella et je me retenais difficilement de la toucher. Déjà lui faire la bise comme si de rien était avait été une épreuve pour moi. Sans que je ne m'y attende, je sentis une petite main se glisser dans la mienne. Bella venait de me donner sa main, enfin expression ironique, je la serrais doucement et la caressa d'un pouce, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Elle avait du avoir peur que je la repousse car au moment où j'avais serré sa main, ses mains s'étaient décontractées. C'était dur pour moi de la toucher mais elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin donc…

Quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes après, Aro s'exclama :

-Ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais qu'on vient à peine de rentrer de voyage de noces mais je dois aller au bureau. Edward, Alec, vous aiderez Eva à déménager les affaires de Bella dans ma suite.

Merde, merde et merde… Je n'avais carrément pas pensé à ça. Bella étant devenue sa femme, elle partagerait sa chambre. En ce sens, ses visites nocturnes seraient très limitées puisque avant ça, il n'allait pas vérifier que Bella se trouvait bien dans sa chambre mais maintenant il se rendrait tout de suite compte qu'elle ne serait pas dans son lit. Oh bien sur on ne faisait rien de mal mais mon père ne voulait pas que je parle à Bella ou quoi que ce soit d'autre or elle était ma meilleure amie et la femme de ma vie mais ça elle ne le savait pas. Moi qui comptais sur ces moments entre « amis » c'était râpé. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça.

J'avais avec l'aide de mon frère, mis les affaires de ma Bella dans la chambre de mon père à contre cœur. Alec était ensuite partie rejoindre sa jumelle diabolique sur le court privé pour s'échanger quelques balles, je me retrouvais donc seul dans la maison avec Bella et Eva qui elle était très occupée en cuisine. J'avais décidé d'aller au devant de ma belle car on ne s'était pas retrouvé depuis longtemps. Je frappais à la porte de « leur » suite mais n'eu aucune réponse, peut-être n'était-elle pas là ? Je descendis voir dans le salon est toujours rien. Tant pis je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre et montais l'escalier. Je passais devant l'ancienne chambre de Bella et machinalement j'eu l'envi de m'y engouffrer. Cette pièce étant vide, j'y entrais sans frapper. Je refermais discrètement la porte comme un voleur et me retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Je fis un de ces sursauts en voyant quelqu'un assis, les genoux contre sa poitrine sur le lit. Je reconnus ma belle. Au moment où je me précipitais vers elle, elle se leva en bondissant du lit et courut à ma rencontre, je lui ouvris mes bras et elle s'y engouffra. Je refermais fermement mes bras autour de son petit corps. Elle plongea sa tête dans mon épaule et moi mon nez dans ses cheveux. C'était vraiment trop bon j'avais l'impression de me ressourcer enfin.

-Tu m'as manqué. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Toi aussi Edward. Mon dieu toi aussi. Me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Ce n'est plus ta chambre ? Lui demandais-je.

-Et toi, ce n'est pas non plus la tienne ? Me dit-elle en guise de réponse.

-Touché. Euh…. Dis-je gêné.

-Pour ma part je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans le monde d'Aro Volturi. Alors ici c'est un peu comme mon antre personnel. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je te cherchais partout et c'est la seule pièce que je n'avais pas faite. Très bonne excuse Volturi. Me dis-je.

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Me demanda-t-elle. Pas si bonne que ça hein.

-Euh…Bah on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se voir, ni de se parler depuis des semaines et je te l'ai dit tu m'as manqué. Lui avouais-je tout de même.

-Humm… J'ai quelque chose pour toi justement. Me dit-elle.

-Je croyais déjà avoir eu un souvenir de Copenhague de la part de Monsieur et Madame Volturi. Lui dis-je un peu plus sarcastiquement que je ne le voulais.

-Oui mais pas de Bella. Et puis si tu n'en veux pas c'est tout. Me dit-elle en se dégageant.

-Non, non Bella excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas… Enfin c'est que… Pardonne-moi. Lui dis-je.

-Très bien. Reste ici je vais le chercher. M'annonça-t-elle.

Elle partit en trottinant à l'extérieur de la chambre et revint quelques minutes après ses mains derrière le dos. Je m'approchais taquin d'elle, elle était toujours aussi belle, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué nom de dieu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches petite coquine ? Rigolais-je en mettant mes mains sur ses hanches, mauvaise idée zut.

-Humm… La patience n'est pas ton fort mon beau. Me ria-t-elle au nez. Tiens.

Elle me tendit quelque chose emballé sommairement mais avec un joli ruban. Je saisis le paquet délicatement.

-Aller, ouvre. S'empressa-t-elle.

-Bella, c'est… Commençais-je ne pouvant pas le croire.

-L'original du Vilain petit canard écrit par Andersen lui-même oui. Confirma-t-elle.

-Waouh… mais Bella… enfin c'est magnifique… Merci… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ça a du te coûter une fortune. Lui dis-je tellement touché par son geste.

-Je m'en fou c'est ton père qui paye. Me répondit-elle souriante.

Bella savait que c'était mon conte préféré et que la littérature était une de mes passion, d'ailleurs c'était notre passion commune. C'était tellement personnel, à part Bella personne ne savait rien de mon livre préféré. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et embrassas sa petite joue rougie sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Elle m'entraîna sur le lit et me fis allonger, cette situation était trop bizarre, je ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir mais je me laissais faire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je commençais à m'imaginer des choses… peut être voudrait-elle faire un petit câlin ? … Non mais ça ne va pas Volturi, Bella n'est pas comme ça, hein…

-A quoi tu joues ? Lui demandais-je en riant.

-Tu peux juste t'allonger et profiter sans rien dire stp ? Me répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Bon ok. Concédais-je en m'allongeant correctement.

A ma grande surprise, elle prit le livre qu'elle m'avait offert et l'ouvrit à la première page. Sa douce voix se mit alors à lire. Je n'en revenais pas, Bella était en train de me lire un conte comme on fait aux enfants. La femme que j'aimais me lisait mon conte préféré. C'était sans doute enfantin mais ça me touchait énormément. La seule personne à me l'avoir lu quand j'étais petit était Eva. En repensant à mon enfance, à ma mère, à ma Bella mariée avec mon abrutit de père… les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes le long de mes joues. Bella du s'en apercevoir car elle arrêta de lire et se mit à me caresser les cheveux.

-Hé non… je croyais te faire plaisir. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu pleures. Me dit-elle.

-… Con…continue, s'il te plaît. Lui demandais-je.

-D'accord. Chut… Tenta-t-elle.

Elle reprit son histoire mais ne cessa de me caresser les cheveux. A la fin de l'histoire, elle referma le livre et s'allongea face à moi. Elle caressa cette fois ma joue puis les embrassa pour essuyer mes larmes.

-Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-C'est juste que ce que tu fais pour moi, m'émeus beaucoup, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu. Non seulement le livre mais aussi le fait que tu me le lise, ça m'a fait penser à ma mère au fait qu'elle n'a jamais pu faire ça pour moi, que je ne l'ai jamais connue. Lui avouais-je.

-Où est-elle ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Elle est morte quand je n'avais que quelques mois. Répondis-je sincèrement.

-Oh… Je suis vraiment désolé Edward. Me dit-elle.

Je pleurais doucement dans ses bras mais du finir par m'endormir parce que quand je me suis réveillé, le soleil c'était couché et mon ange n'était plus là. Je repris constance et regarda l'heure sur mon téléphone, il annonçait 23h30. Je comprenais mieux mon estomac, cependant je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu profiter de mon temps avec ma Bella et je lui en voulais d'être partit sans m'avoir réveillé. Je descendis en cuisine histoire de manger quelque chose.

J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine mais le regretta amèrement.

.

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 janvier 2011**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.


	14. Pause  Sondage

Mes louloutes…

. °* ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙

Ce message n'annonce rien de bon pour les 3 prochaines semaines…

Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais j'ai réfléchi très murement avant de prendre cette décision : **Je vais mettre mes blogs en pause quelques semaines …**

Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été trop fidèle à mon poste et ce pour plusieurs raisons personnelles…

Je vais donc vous demander d'être patientes durant les 3 prochaines semaines s'il vous plait… Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre fidélité à mes textes. C'est vous qui me donner des ailes et même si je vous le dis pas assez souvent.

_**Je reviendrais dès la première semaine de Janvier et vous exposerez mon calendrier de publication, je ne vous oublie pas.**_

. °* ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙

Bisous vampiriques

Leeloo

**LE FORUM** http[:]/dream -world[.]forumactif[.]com/forum[.]htm

**QUELQUES QUESTIONS :**

Es-tu déjà inscrit ? Ou comptes-tu t'inscrire dans un futur proche ?

Visites-tu le forum régulièrement ?

Qu'apprécies-tu ou que n'aimes-tu pas sur le forum ?

Qu'aimerais-tu trouver sur ce forum pour te donner envie d'y participer régulièrement ?

_**Un énorme merci pour vos réponses**_

SI VOUS N'ETES PAS ENCORE INSCRIT, FONCEZ VITE NOUS REJOINDRE

http[:]/dream -world[.]forumactif[.]com/forum[.]htm

**JE VOUS SOUHAITES DE JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE**


	15. L'annonce officielle de mon retour

Bonjour à toutes,

.

Je viens un peu aux nouvelles… Je voulais partager avec vous mon histoire, non pas pour avoir votre pitié mais parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler d'abord mais aussi parce que je vous dois des explications pour ma si longue absence.

.

Le 27 décembre 2010, ma mère a fait une rupture d'anévrisme et a failli en mourir le 31 décembre au soir. Les médecins ont réussis à la sauvée mais ce n'est pas sans séquelle. Après un mois de coma et plus de trois mois d'hospitalisation maintenant, le pronostic est tombé. Elle est handicapée à hauteur de 100 % d'une manière irréversible. Voilà vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dû rester absente si longtemps.

.

Je vous annonce donc mon retour dans le monde des fanfics cependant certaines choses vont devoir changer malheureusement. Je vais reprendre doucement mais surement la publication de mes chapitres mais cela se fera de manière beaucoup moins régulière qu'auparavant car les problèmes restent présent malgré la vie qui doit continuer. Oui j'adore écrire toujours autant qu'avant mais le temps désormais me manque parce que je devrais m'absenter très régulièrement.

.

Donc je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter un peu entre chaque publication.

.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutient.

.

Gros Bisous

.

**Prochain chapitre publié d'ici quelques jours: ****On oublie jamais rien**


End file.
